


Pining Idiots Don't Realize They're Pining!

by Uvaisgonnazoom



Series: Angsty Ouma Fics [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Oma Kokichi, Homelessness, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Human Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Multi, Nice Enoshima Junko, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi-centric, Orphan Oma Kokichi, Ouma not Oma, Sad Oma Kokichi, Sane Enoshima Junko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uvaisgonnazoom/pseuds/Uvaisgonnazoom
Summary: Maki walked into her new classmates, not expecting the boy she's been searching for to be sitting in the back of the class, perfectly fine.Kokichi wasn't expecting to see the person he hated the most to be their new student. Why couldn't she just accept how things were and just move on from the past!?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Naegi Komaru & Warriors of Hope, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Angsty Ouma Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932622
Comments: 105
Kudos: 209
Collections: Celi started reading





	1. Little Despair Bear

**Author's Note:**

> The title is temporary! I'm mostly doing that as a joke rn!

“Everyone, I’d like to introduce our new student, Maki Harukawa. Please treat her with respect.” While almost all of the class yelled out a greeting or a wave, Ouma just stared. As the girl scanned the crowd she made eye contact with Ouma. Her eyes went wide and her face paled slightly. 

“Do you know anyone here Harukawa-chan..?” The teacher asked quietly, god damnit Monophaine-! He couldn’t trust her to read the situation at all. Maki’s gaze hardened as she nodded. “Ouma.” “Oh! If you’d like you could take the seat next to him? Or we could put you by Kaito!”

Maki looked between the two purple heads, on one hand she could sit next to Ouma and figure out what the hell had happened to him and ‘DICE’, or she could sit next to this bubbling idiot and have to deal with his positive energy for the rest of the year. She thought about it for a moment before sitting down next to Ouma, much to the smaller’s discomfort. 

Now Ouma was a problem child, often pulling pranks on their teachers and being sent to the Headmaster’s office and not coming back for the rest of the hour, or he’d get off without punishment and sent back to class, everyone thought that the Headmaster had favorites for how many times Kokichi got away without punishment. So when Maki turned to him and tried to speak she didn’t expect the sound of an air horn to go off as the door slammed open to see a pissed blue-haired teacher stormed into the classroom covered in glitter. 

“Ouma Kokichi! Get your ass down to the Headmaster’s office! How did you even manage to hide a bucket of glitter in my office!?” 

“Nihihi! Gotcha ya! Now I’ll get going, Bye losers!” Ouma just strutted out of the classroom as Monophain got up to go speak with her brother and fellow teacher, Monokid. 

They made sure the door was closed before sighing, Monophain turned to her brother and started laughing quietly, “So that’s the prank you came up with! That’s even worse than when Taro stuck peanut butter in his hair with gum! You have to teach band like that now brother!” Monokid sighs before shaking some glitter away with his hand, “I know, I couldn’t think of anything else when he texted me that he wanted to go to Dad’s office! Why can’t Kokichi just go there like a normal person!” “You know exactly why… Now get back to class! I have to teach and you have to get cleaned up for the next class!” Monophain waved off her brother before rushing back to class. 

She smiled kindly at the surprisingly still seated class before hurting onto her lesson. 

  
  
  


Ouma didn’t come back to the class, or the next, or even the next. In fact he didn’t show up at all for the rest of the day. When Maki had asked one of her teacher’s about it, they checked their phone before turning back to Maki, “He’s been sent home for the day.” Maki looked suddenly uneasy, “Why do you ask?” Monosuke didn’t know much about Kokichi, but if they could find out more they’d gladly take what they could get. 

All she murmured out was a “Just curious is all,” before walking away and standing with Kaito to work on group work. They just grin slightly before texting the family group chat 

  
**The Care Bear Knock Offs. [1:26pm]**  
  
  


**Money Bear:** Kokichi, do you know this girl named Maki Harukawa? She had asked about you. 

**Not Bear Boy:** Don’t let anything slip, but we went to the same orphanage and I kinda disappeared after the incident without telling her anything. 

**Pink Bear:** Ack! Sorry Kokichi, I’ll move her seat so she’s sitting with Momota! 

**Not Bear Boy:** Alright. 

**Loud Bear:** Is Monotaro taking you home today? If you need you can chill in my classroom little bear! 

Kokichi smiles as he sat curled up on one of Monokuma’s couches in his office, he felt safe with his new family.

**Not Bear Boy:** Nah, he already told me he’s going to get me some ice cream! Dad’s gonna be home late BTW! Also, don’t you guys have to teach!?

**Loud Bear:** Lol this is my break hour, plus I wanted to text the fam!

**Pink Bear:** My class is doing independent work right now! Though I do have to get off my phone to do some paperwork, thank you for reminding me Kokichi! 

**Not Bear Boy:** You owe me one now! I’m expecting a massive amount of cotton candy when I get home! 

**Pink Bear:** That can be arranged. 

**Not Bear Boy:** Wait what-

**Pink Bear:** I know that you’ve had a bad day, so if you want some cotton candy then I’ll get you some!

**Not Bear Boy:** …. Whatever, thanks…

**Not Bear Boy:** Go teach your dumb class! Weirdo! You to lurker!

**Money bear:** See you when I get home, 

**Pink bear:** Bye everyone!

**_Money Bear and 1 other has logged off._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kokichi sighs as he sets his phone down, listening to the light clicking of computer keys and sinking deeper into the softness of the couch, taking a deep breath, smelling the scent of fresh coffee. 

“Hey, dad…” Monokuma’s head shot up, immediately to attention, “Yes, what do ya need, kid?” Kokichi glances at his work before starting to put it away, “Could I head to the dorms for the day..? Taro could come get me afterward and I could take a nap, I already have my work finished too!” 

“Kokichi, what is it that you actually need?” Kokichi lighting makes a ‘tch-’ sound as he was caught in his slight fib, “I know that you’re going to sign the adoption papers soon… a-and I was thinking about maybe changing my name…? Obviously the old one is useless now! It’s just so booooring! Plus it makes me sound like a stinky Ouma!”

“That’s fine! Pupupu! Just make sure to record your classmates' reaction during roll call~! I wanna see the despairing look on their faces~!” “Dad- Dad- you’re doing the one thing again- stop it.”

“Awwww! Kokichi!” Monokuma reaches out to wrap his arms around his son, but ends up falling right into the floor as Kokichi moves to the side. “Heyyy! You little brat! So mean! You let that one Robo kid and weird detective give you hugs but when your father wants to give you a hug you reject him! I am wounded, child!” Momokuma shot up, “Nihihihi~! Don’t get your panties in a twist old man! They're just special!”

Kokichi realized his grave mistake as his Father proceeded to tease him about his crushes for the next hour while working. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Kokichi eventually went home, he texted the class group chat that had been blowing up all throughout the day, bugging him as he tried to nap in his father’s separate office that had practically become his, he just grinned as he logged on to start some chaos. 

  
  


**I don’t get paid enough for this. [4:35 pm]**

  
  


**_GrapeDispearBear has come online!_ **

  
  


**TiredBiGuy:** So you knew Ouma-kun as a child, what was he like? 

**Mom:** Please do tell, I’d like to know if he had the same energy as he does now. 

**Newbie:** It’s not my place to tell, apologies

**BuggieBoi:** Gonta thinks that very kind of Harukawa! 

**GrapeDispearBear:** Maki had glasses, she also begged me to do her hair before bed.

**Robo Child:** Hello Ouma-Kun! 

**GrapeDispearBear:** Hi Kiibabes!

**Wrenchfucker:** Sup ya little shit!

**Newbie:** Nevermind then, Ouma had braces for the longest of time, he also liked to color and was quiet.

**GrapeDispearBear:** Maki-chan! Fine, this is war! Maki was scared of ghostbusters and once broke the only TV in the house! 

**Spaceiscool:** Damn Harukawa! We should train together sometime!

**Newbie:** Ouma would get snacks at night and would wake me up at ungodly hours just to ask the dumbest questions! Like how glass would taste or if he could fight a goose!

**Newbie:** No. 

**Spaceiscool:** :(

**Newbie:** Still no. 

**GrapeDispearBear:** Oh like you’re one to talk! You would disappear at random points in the night and would come back smelling like blood! 

**Robo Child:** Wait, you two lived together..?

**Maaaaaagic bitch:** Maybe they’re cousins..?

**Lesbam:** Himko is so smart!

**Newbie:** At least I didn’t disappear completely! 

**TiriedBiGuy:** What?

**GrapeDispearBear:** I had my reasons! 

**Newbie:** What was the damn reason for you to do something like that!

**Loves all cats:** Maybe we should log off, this seems personal. 

**Mom: Enough you two.**

Kokichi glared at the screen, how dare Maki bring that shit into this, her fault for talking about him in the first place, why couldn’t she just let it fucking go. It’s not her business anyways. Kokichi was fine now! So why does she care about it! Kokichi chucked his phone onto the bed angrily, sick and tired of looking at the chat try and change the subject. 

He picked up a pillow and screamed into it. 

A quiet knock sadly interrupted his screaming session. He raised his head and glared at the door. “Come in! Or don’t! I couldn’t care less!” Slowly the door opened to show his oldest brother, Monodam. ‘Taro was asking me to check on you, he has to finish up some grading work so he kept bugging me..’ Monodam was mute, he taught JSL and taught history. Kokichi nods ‘I’m good, just pissed off.’ ‘Was it the new girl? It’s about  _ that _ right?’ “Yep! She pisses me off!” ‘Would doing some shopping help..?’ “It’s getting late isn’t it?” ‘Exactly why its a good time to leave, we can go to that one book store you like?’ 

“Alright! Lemme get around and we can go!” Monodam nods before slipping out of the room. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


That night Ouma Kokichi enjoyed a night of shopping and movies with his family. 


	2. Blonde Bear Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Junko! Buy these for me!” Junko snickers and he struggled to take them off “Alright shorty! Is that all you want from here?” “Yep! Let's go to the food court next! They have Boba Tea and we’ve already hit 6 stores!” “Alright! Alright!” Junko paid for the shoes and indeed another bag to their pile, so far both had 5 each, now Kokichi got another bag to add to the arm!
> 
> Junko takes a picture of the little gremlin, happily sipping his tea, completely obvious to the camera pointed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, one of the chat names in this chapter is abbreviated, HTG: How to gay, also, we have a human Kiibo tag but I keep making robot jokes with him, I decided that they were going to have a robotic limb, cause why not?

“ Heyo little bear! Your big cousin heard that you’ve finally become part of the fam! Which is tots awesome! So your big cousin Junko is going to take you out for the day!” Ouma just sighs, this isn’t how he was expecting to spend the first week being officially adopted into the family but here he was, getting ready to go to the mall with his cousin, Junko Enoshima. The adoption papers had finally been signed and he had celebrated with his new family, including his new cousins Junko and Mukuro. They had a full week of school off due to construction being done on the building, which meant he couldn’t tell his class yet. 

So here he is now, being dragged around by his supermodel cousin. Mukuro had a date but had left him a gift in front of his door at 3 in the damn morning. Not his point. A lot of fucking people had noticed Junko and would gawk at her openly, meaning the attention was also on Kokichi. 

“Koki! Try these on! I wanna see you in heels!” Kokichi eyed the 9-inch heels, no way in hell he would be able to walk in those! But, he wouldn’t get to see Junko for a few weeks because she had a photoshoot to go do in America… “Fine, but you have to help me walk in those demon shoes!” “Deal!” Kokichi put on the heels and stood shakily, gripping onto Junko’s arms tightly, after a few moments of walking in them with support, he was able to walk on his own pretty well!

“Junko! Buy these for me!” Junko snickers and he struggled to take them off “Alright shorty! Is that all you want from here?” “Yep! Let's go to the food court next! They have Boba Tea and we’ve already hit 6 stores!” “Alright! Alright!” Junko paid for the shoes and indeed another bag to their pile, so far both had 5 each, now Kokichi got another bag to add to the arm!

Junko takes a picture of the little gremlin, happily sipping his tea, completely obvious to the camera pointed at him. 

  
  
  
  


She smiles as she makes a post about it on Instagram, putting a filter on it to hide part of Kokichi’s face before posting it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Hanging out with the fam! Love you little cuz! <333333!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘Ouma’ was sitting in class for once, he was drawing while they had the rest of the hour, both Kiibo and Saihara sitting with him. He was currently drawing the two, not that they knew that of course… So here ‘Ouma was’ minding his own business when suddenly, the one and only fangirl squeals as loud as possible! His phone pings loudly as it was spammed with messages, he hastily grabs his phone and checks the class chat.

  
  


**I don’t get paid enough for this [12:45 pm]**

**_7 people are online._ **

**SHCL Fangrill:** Guys! 

**SHCL Fangrill:** OMG! BCBEBHCB

**SHCL Fangrill:** Did you see Junko’s twitter!?

**SHCL Fangrill:** SHES COMING TO OUR SCHOOL

**SHCL Fangrill:** THE JUNKO ENOSHIMA!

**SHCL Fangrill:** OUMA GET YOUR ASS ON HERE!

  
  


Kokichi gulped quietly, why did she want to talk to him on the group chat? Why about Junko…

**GrapeDispearBear:** What do you want Mugi-san? I’m busy!

**Wrenchfucker:** What? Drawing your boysdzbshg

Kokichi saw that Miu was typing and had managed to successfully pelt a wad at paper at her head. Grinning as he heard her whine. 

**Robo Child:** Ouma-Kun was drawing, Saihara-Kun, and I didn’t even know!

**Wrenchfucker:** Not the time Kiibo-

**SHSL Fangrill:** HOW DO YOU KNOW JUNKO!?!??

Kokichi immediately paled, he had thought that no one would notice him hanging out with Junko… Then he remembered the fucking picture at the Boba place. God damnit Junko!

  
  


**GrapeDispearBear:** She’s my personal tutor. 

**SHSL Fangrill:** What-

**Robo Child:** I’m sorry Ouma-Kun, but it’s hard to believe. 

**GrapeDispearBear:** I can give you proof, hang on gimmie a sec.

Kokichi quickly logged off of the chat and texted Junko. Frantically typing so that he wouldn’t seem suspicious… 

  
  


**Hoes Mad [12:54 pm]**

  
  


**HTG:** Junko, I need a quick favor, so just pretend your my tutor and not my adoptive cousin when I add you to my glass group chat. 

**HTG:** please. 

**Blonde Bitch:** Okie doki! But I'm so gonna spill secrets when I get names ;)

**HTG: DEAL**

  
  


**I don’t get paid enough for this [1:00 pm]**

**_GrapeDispearBear has come online._ **

**_GrapeDispearBear has added Junko Enoshima to the chat!_ **

**_Junko Enoshima has changed their name to Blonde Bear._ **

**Blonde Bear:** Ouma has told me about needing proof of some kind that I'm his tutor??? 

**Blonde Bear:** Guess what! 

**Blonde Bear:** I am!

**Wrenchfucker:** Holy shit! Shota wasn’t lying!

**Robo Child:** I’m sorry for doubting you Ouma-Kun!

**GrapeDispearBear:** No problem Kii-babes!

**SHSL Fangrill:** fdjj svhbhuvbh 

**Blonde Bear:** Ohhhh! So this is Kiibo! I see :)

**Robo Child:** Ouma-Kun talks about me? I’m flattered!

**Blonde Bear:** OHOHO! Not just you! Also, this one boy named Saihara?? Something about his eyes! 

**GrapeDispearBear:** Shut up! No one wants to hear your strawberry looking ass talk about this shit! 

**_TiredBiGuy has muted GrapeDispearBear for 30 minutes. Reason: I wanna hear her talk about this._ **

**Blonde Bear:** So you wanna hear some embarrassing mushy shit he says about you guys!

**Green Guy:** Yes, please. 

**Blonde Bear:** Sweet! So first is Kiibo! He talks about him and Saihara the most :)

**Blonde Bear:** Most of the time it's about how soft Kiibo’s hair is and how pretty Saihara’s eyes are! I’ve seen his drawings of you two btw! Sups adorable! 

**TiredBiGuy:** So that’s what he draws half the time..? I’ll make sure to thank him when he comes back to class. 

**Robo Child:** Ouma-Kun! That’s really kind of him! 

**Blonde Bear:** Next up is Anami! He uses this really cute nickname for you! He likes to call you Nimi and has accidentally called you big brother before! Lol!

**Green Guy:**

**_Green Guy has changed his nickname to Nimi._ **

**Blonde Bear:** OOOOO! Then there’s this chick named Miu! Apparently he really respects her and her hard or whatever! He told me he doesn’t mean half of the shit he says to you! 

**Wrenchfucker:**

**Wrenchfucker:** stupid twink… 

**Blonde Bear:** Mugi-chan! He would like to cosplay with you sometime! Apparently he really likes your dresses that you make but is actually a big baby and is too scared to ask!

**SHSL Fangrill:** Someone please tell Ouma-Kun that I already have his measurements and am making him a dress now.

**Blonde Bear:** Lol! I’m going to log off now! 

**Blonde Bear:** Kiibo! Saihara! Be good to the little bear now! 

**Blonde Bear:** Bye Bye now~!

**_Blonde Bear and 1 other have gone offline._ **

**Robo Child:** What does she mean by that Saihara-Kun? 

**TiredBiGuy:** I have no clue, maybe we should ask Ouma-Kun about it..?

**Wrenchfucker:** A

**Wrenchfucker:** Are you that stupid..?

**Nimi:** Shhhh, they’ll figure it out eventually. 

**SHSL Fangrill:** That’s going to take a long time then. 

  
  
  


**Hoes Mad [1:35 pm]**

**Blonde Bitch:** Love you <3 

**HTG:** ….. <3 

**Blonde Bitch:** Oh! BTW guess who convinced Monokuma to teach at Hope’s Fucking Peak’s!

**HTG: Wait what.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kokichi Monokuma was in a world of embarrassment for the next few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much respect for chat fic writers now... 
> 
> Chat names!  
> I don't get paid enough for this  
> SHSL Fangrill-Tsumugi  
> TiredBIGuy-Shuichi  
> Robo Child-Kiibo  
> Wrenchfucker-Miu  
> GrapeDispearBear-Kokichi  
> Green Guy/Nimi- Rantaro  
> Blonde Bear-Junko
> 
> Hoes Mad  
> Blonde Bitch-Junko   
> HTG-Kokichi


	3. Sickie Bicky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so there's Kokichi being a bit of a brat in this chapter, he throws a tantrum and I'm putting it as a trigger warning just in case.

“Hello, class! My name is Junko fucking Enoshima! I’ll be working around Hope’s Peak as a tutor for a while!”

  
  


‘Ouma’ wanted to chuck the object nearest to him so hard at Junko right now, how did this even happen… When Ouma picks up his head again, he sees Junko just grinning widely at him, and oh  _ shit,  _ he knows that look. It’s the I'm going to embarrass my cousin look. 

  
  


“If you don’t mind me asking Mrs. Enoshima, how did you come to tutor Ouma-Kun?” Awww! Kiibs looked genuinely curious, they probably just wanted to know more about Junko though… 

  
  


“Ohohoho! You get a gold star Kiibo! Perfect A asking question! I know this brat because Monokuma asked me to teach him!” “HE WHAT!?” was the majority of the class response. “Yep! He thought it would be good for the brat to have some positive reinforcement or whatever! And I am a genius after all!” Ouma openly glared at her, she had said just a bit too much… Under his desk he texted Suke to tell them he said hi to dad for him, he didn’t feel like being here. 

Kiibo lightly tapped his shoulder as he shut off his phone, Ouma turned to him with a slight glare and hissed out a quick, “What.” his glare hardened as he watched Kiibo flinch slightly. Great job Ouma! Push them away just like you did to Maki! “O-Ouma-Kun… ah- nevermind… you don't seem in the mood for talking much…” “Whatever. Piss off if you're just going to waste my time.” If Ouma seemed more irritable, its because he is, you see Ouma likes the rain, and when it rains and you run around in it you get sick. 

Kokichi hated to be seen as weak, even if he felt safe in his new home he just… couldn’t tell them he was in pain… So he put on makeup to hide his paleness and went off to school! His mood is affected when he’s sick and he becomes an asshole all over again, he’d push away anyone who’d try to help. 

Kokichi rested his head on his desk, the desk was cold and his mind was running all over the place. The teacher had come back in at some point when Junko left… When did Junko leave..? Komaru had sent him a few worried glances from time to time but other than that, left him alone. The quiet had helped to settle his headache as he could feel himself dozing off, that is, until they had ‘independent’ work!

  
  


Ouma felt someone gently pat his shoulder, he turned his head to the side to see Saihara looking at him with his dumb beautiful eyes filled with worry. Shit. He needed to say something but his feverous brain instead did the thing he had been wanting to do. Ouma groans quietly and sits up, watching as Saihara tries to speak to him but no sounds come out, Ouma glares at him and then, he wraps his arms around Shuichi. 

“O-Ouma-Kun-!?” Kokichi just rests his head on his shoulder, he could feel himself shaking as he shut his eyes tightly. “Saihara-Kun is everything okay..? Why is Ouma-Kun clinging to you..?” Kokichi recognized the voice to be Kiibo’s, he squirms in Saihara comforting hold as he reached out a trembling hand blindly for Kiibo’s, when he eventually got it he held it tightly. 

Shuichi didn’t know what to do, he just held Ouma close to him. Though Shuichi had noticed that something seemed off with him, first his attitude had gone back to what he was like at the beginning of the year, the second was that he wasn’t paying attention to class as his head had been down and he had been resting, third, he was being oddly clingy, he whined when Kiibo or Shuichi moved. It was honestly kinda cute how much he was acting like a kid…Worryingly of them all though was how warm he felt, his entire body felt as if it was burning hot… 

That’s when Shuichi realized that Ouma was sick. “Kiibo, go get the teacher.” “U-Um alright, may I ask why though..?” “Ouma is sick.” Kiibo quickly nodded and scrambled to the teacher, much to Kokichi’s whining. “I-I’m not sick… you pretty-faced dummy…” “O-Ouma, you have a fever... “ “No I don’t! I-I’m a big boy a-and I can handle m-myself!” 

As Shuichi was about to respond he was interpreted by Komaru walking over with Kiibo, “Kiibo! Yay!” Komaru put her hand up to his forehead before nodding slightly. “Saihara, Kiibo, would you please take Ouma to the nurse's office? I’m not sure that he’d be able to make it there on his own…” “A-Alright…” “Yes ma’am!” 

Shuichi had struggles getting up because Ouma had absolutely refused to stop clinging to him… Eventually, Shuichi had managed to get Ouma on his back and carry him in a piggyback style. Ouma groaned and grumbled as the group began to walk, Kiibo nervously hovered around them like a motherly hen. 

“O-Ouma-Kun, don't move so much! You could make your headache worse!” Kokichi glared harshly at Kiibo, “You aren’t my parent! You can’t tell me what to do!” “Ouma, please calm down a bit…” “No! No! No! No!” Ouma suddenly started to squirm in Shuichi’s hold, kicking his legs and banging his fist against his back. “I don’t wanna go! No! Wha-! HEY! PUT ME DOWN!” Kiibo had quickly grabbed Ouma when he realized that Shuichi wouldn’t be able to hold up much longer. “O-Ouma-Kun!”

“Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Why if it isn’t the trouble maker of my school. Pupupupu~! Now, what’s going on here? Fighting in the halls is against the rules y’know~!” During the commotion with Ouma, they hadn’t realized that Headmaster Monokuma had walked this way. “I-I’m sorry sir! O-Ouma-Kun is sic-” “I AM NOT SICK!” “a-and Mrs. Naegi had asked u-us to take him down t-to the nurse's office…” “Hmmm… Okay~! I’ll take him there while you 2 go back to class now~!” “A-are you sure s-sir..?” “Oh! Positively sure~! Don’t worry your pretty little head Saihara! I’ll make sure he texts you when he’s better~!” 

Wordlessly Kiibo handed over Ouma to Monokuma, watching with horror as the principal effortlessly pulled Kokichi over his shoulder “D-Dad! No! DAD PUT ME DOWN! DAD!!” “Have a good class you two~!” And with that Monokuma walked away with a screaming Kokichi. 

They glance at each other, “What do you think he meant when he said, dad…?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been 3 days since Ouma had gone home early from school, and not a single word from him had been said. 

  
  


**I don’t get paid enough for this [6:29 pm]**

**_4 people are online._ **

**TiredBiGuy:** Has anyone heard anything from Ouma-kun yet?

**Robo Child:** If you see him would you let us know..? We’re worried about him. 

**Nimi:** I’m sure he’s fine, we don’t have to worry about him!

**Mom:** Rantaro, you seem excited today.

**Nimi:** Oh, just the best!

**Nimi:** In fact I fee fasbv

**Robo Child:** Rantaro..?

**TiredBiGuy:** Are you alright? 

**Nimi:** Haha! Yep! :)

**_GrapeDispearBear has come online._ **

**GrapeDispearBear: Kokichi you little shit give me back my phone**

**Nimi:** Come get it from me you pussy. 

**GrapeDispearBear:** I can't. You locked yourself in the bathroom. 

**Nimi: Exactly.**

**Robo Child:** Ouma-kun! Are you alright? 

**GrapeDispearBear:** He won't be in a second. 

**Nimi:** I'm fine Kii-babes! A-Okay! Don’t worry about it!

**GrapeDispearBear:** Don’t listen to him, he’s still sick and has the flu. The little gremlin though he could avoid me, I went over to his house and he freaked out.

**Robo Child:** Ouma! That’s awful! Please get better soon!

**Nimi:** I’ll be fine! He’s just over exaggerating anyways!

**GrapeDispearBear:** I’m not, he still has a fever. 

**Nimi:** God damn it Amami.

**TiredBiGuy:** Ouma, you should go to bed if you are still sick…

**Nimi: I am perfectly fine!**

**_GrapeDispearBear has muted Nimi for 30 minutes. Reason: He didn’t give me back my phone._ **

**GrapeDispearBear:** Junko isn’t the only one with tea, Kokichi. 

**Mom:** Do tell, I missed the last one. 

**Robo Child:** Isn’t that rude to Ouma-Kun though! We shouldn’t do this!

**TiredBiGuy:** Shhhhh, I wanna hear. 

**Robo Child:** But Shuichi-

**TiredBiGuy: SHHHHH**

**Robo Child: okay.**

**GrapeDispearBear:** Kokichi actually likes kids and he babysits for Mrs. Naegi all the time,

**GrapeDispearBear:** All of the kids love him. 

**GrapeDispearBear:** He’s being all sulky because he can’t go see them due to being sick. 

**Robo Child:** That's, 

**Robo Child:** That's really cute. 

**TiredBiGuy:** That makes sense actually… Ouma acts in childish ways so he’d know how to take care of them…

**Mom:** This is awfully sweet of Ouma-Kun. 

**GrapeDispearBear:** Ouma also enjoys cooking and baking, he used to make lunches for me when we didn’t know each other very well. 

**Mom:** I’ll have to make something with him sometime then, 

**GrapeDispearBear:** He’s reading this on my phone, but he’s going to make them purposely bad so no one will ask him to make something for them. 

**Robo Child:** Why would he do that?

**TiredBiGuy:** He probably just doesn’t want to be bugged, 

**GrapeDispearBear:** You are correct. 

**GrapeDispearBear:** Ouma likes soft and plush like things, he sleeps with like 12vkjzkhjvuyszvyu

**GrapeDispearBear:** HoGSILBv

**GrapeDispearBear:** If anyone spills about this I‘m coming for you.

**_GrapeDispearBear has deleted 7 messages._ **

**_GrapeDispearBear has unmuted Nimi._ **

**GrapeDispearBear:** Aww! You think I’m cute Kii-Babes~?

**_GrapeDispearBear has changed Robo Child’s name to Kii-Babe_ **

**Kii-Babe:** Ah- well

**Kii-Babe:** Well! 

**TiredBiGuy:** I think you killed him Ouma

**Mom:** I can help hide the body if you need?

**GrapeDispearBear:** Thanks Mom!

**TiredBiGuy:** That’s illegal-

**Nimi:** Shhhh, 

**GrapeDispearBear:** Shhhhh

**Mom:** Shhh 

**Kii-Babes:** AH! Well, could we tell you guys something? 

**TiredBiGuy:** Wait, hold on. 

  
  
  


**_Shuichi Saihara has created a new chat. [7:23 pm]_ **

**_Shuichi Saihara has named the chat Confession_ **

**_Shuichi Saihara has invited 3 people to join._ **

**_3 people have accepted_ **

**Ouma Kokichi:** Ohohoh! What did Shumai do? 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Steal? Trespass? Murder!?

**Rantaro Amami:** Kokichi. 

**Kirumi Tojo:** Why did you create this chat Saihara-Kun?

**Saihara Shuichi:** Kiibo and I have something to tell you all 

**Iidabashi Kiibo:** It's a bit embarrassing… 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Do tell! C’mon and spill the tea!

**Saihara Shuichi:** Well

**Iidabashi Kiibo:** I guess I’ll say it!

**Iidabashi Kiibo:** Shuichi and I are dating!

**Saihara Shuichi:** We’ve only been dating for about a month, 

**Saihara Shuichi:** I’m sorry we didn’t tell you sooner

**Ouma Kokichi:** Amami owes me $20

**Rantaro Amami:** I do?

**Ouma Kokichi:** Yep! Well, happy for you guys!

**Ouma Kokichi:** But Amami owes me $20 bucks so I'm going to go get ice creAm

**Rantaro Amami:** We support you 2 no matter what, so have fun dating. 

**_GrapeDispearBear and 1 other has logged off_ **

**Kirumi Tojo:** I’m happy for you two, I shall go bake something as a celebration.

**_Kirumi Tojo has logged off_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ouma glared at the ice cream in front of him, his fever had gone down so now all he was left with was the sniffles, it didn’t help his already red and puffy eyes. “Kokichi... “ Rantaro sat across from him, giving him the worried big brother look. “This tastes like shit.” Kokichi was still eating it, trying to stop pathetic tears that threatened to fall out of his eyes. “I’m sure you’ll find other people, it might take a while to heal but I'm sure you’ll find someone.” Kokichi glared at Rantaro. “I don’t want other people! I like them and that isn’t just going to go away…” “Right, I’m sorry Kichi…” Rantaro gently patted Kokichi on the head, giving him a comforting present to keep him there. Once he was sure Kokichi had calmed down he removed his hand.

Kokichi huffs quietly at the loss of the hand before continuing to eat his ice cream, “Who knows Kichi, maybe they’re poly!” The comment had sent Kokichi into a coughing fit, the small amount of customers stare and glare slightly at the duo. Except for two of them. 

Kiibo waves at the two of them, a huge smile on their face. Shuichi turned in his seat and also waved, although his was far shyer. Shit. Just the two people he did not want to see! Ouma’s lower eye twitched slightly before he waved back at them out of politeness, and Rantaro did the same. 

Kokichi looked away from them, not really wanting to see them before trying to go back to the conversation, “I have no clue if they’re poly or not! I can’t depend on that fact or not!” He was whisper yelling to Rantaro as the taller typed away on his phone. Rantaro set the phone down with a smug grin. “And what if they are Kokichi?” “Then I’d rather die than get in the way of their relationship! They don’t need me there messing that up for them!” “Kichi-” “Besides, what’s the chance that they would like me?” 

  
  


“Ouma-Kun, you like someone?” Kokichi completely froze as he heard Kiibo behind him, he quickly turns and sees both Kiibo and Shuichi standing behind him. “When- What-” Then it clicks. He whips around. “You!” Rantaro grins. “Me. I invited them to sit with us since you just couldn’t stop rambling about your crushes.” “It’s more than one person?” Kiibo looked so curious- Rantaro had moved over and gave Kiibo a place to sit beside him. Eventually, Kokichi had grumbled and moved farther into the booth seat, letting Shuichi sit beside him. 

“Yes, it’s more than one person.” Kiibo nodded, “If you need help we can get you guys together!” Shuichi nodded with Kiibo, “Who are they anyway..?” “Uh- W-Well- I can’t tell you!” 

“Eh?” “Not to pry but why..?” 

Quickly Kokichi glanced at Rantaro, quickly coming up with a plan- “Well- He’s dating someone! And he’s weirdly pretty! And -” Kokichi’s phone ringing had cut him off, glancing at the caller ID and picking up. “Hi, dad! Yep, you want me home! Got it!” He quickly hit the end call button. “Well, sorry guys! Dad wants me home! Come on Nimi! You gotta take me home!” Kokichi quickly gathered his things and rushed out with Rantaro once the couple had let them out. Rantaro waved goodbye to the duo before hurrying after Kokichi.

After a few moments of silence, Shuichi spoke up, “Well, at least we know he’s poly-”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Embarrassing Old Brother [10:15]**

**Kichi:** Thanks for calling me or whatever…

**Ran-Ran:** :)

**Kichi:** I still don’t forgive you though

**Ran-Ran:** :( 

**Kichi:** What if they know!? 

**Ran-Ran:** Trust me, they don’t

  
  
  
  
  
  


Rantaro sighs loudly, dumb pining idiots. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) 
> 
> Rantaro the matchmaker big brother, also take me Kokichi headcanons or whatever. 
> 
> Chat names!  
> I don’t get paid enough for this  
> TiredBiGuy-Shuichi  
> Robo Child/Kii-babes-Kiibo  
> Nimi-Rantaro  
> Mom-Kirumi  
> Maaaaaagic Bitch-Himiko  
> Lesbam-Tenko  
> Loves all cats-Ryoma  
> Newbie-Maki  
> BuggieBoi-Gonta  
> Wrenchfucker-Miu  
> GrapeDispearBear-Kokichi  
> Spaceiscool-Kaito  
> Blonde Bear-Junko  
> SHSL Fangrill-Tsumugi  
> Chat Lurker-Shinguij  
> Praise Atua-Angie  
> LesbamPaino-Kaede 
> 
> Hoes Mad  
> HTG-Kokichi  
> Blonde Bitch-Junko
> 
> Embarrassing Old Brother  
> Kichi-Kokichi  
> Ran-Ran-Rantaro


	4. A Quiet Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was just going on a walk, without telling anyone. 
> 
> Okay, so he was sneaking out.
> 
> Kokichi just let his feet carry him, mindlessly thinking, he was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize he ended up at Hope’s Peak… Kokichi swiped his student ID through the card slot and walked through the gate, roaming around quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy, TW for some references of trauma and like a lot of negative emotions.

**I don’t get paid enough for this [6:00 pm]**

**_Blonde Bear has changed 16 names_ **

**_Blonde Bear has changed their name to Mastermind_ **

**Uses colored contacts:** what.

**Is poly:** Oh no

**Has Threatened Ouma:** I don’t like this

**Has Threatened Ouma:**

**Has Threatened Ouma: How do you know this?**

**Is also poly!:** is this a game

**Mastermind:** @everyone 

**Mastermind:** send a space so we know what you’ve done!

**Sets up dates for her classmates:**

  
  


**Is poly:**

**Is also poly!:**

**Uses colored contacts:**

**Has 12 sisters:**

**Stole a cat:**

**Hair is naturally blonde:**

**Crawls through the vents at night:**

**Has Threatened Ouma:**

**Ate a spider whole on accident:**

**Had a furry faze:**

**Bit a guy:**

**Is a virgin:**

**Drank paint water:**

**Needs a fucking hug:**

**Is hella gay:**

**Uses colored contacts:** Oooo! I know some of these!

**Has threatened Ouma:** That's Ouma

**_Mastermind has changed Uses colored contacts to GrapeDispairBear._ **

**GrapeDispairBear:** Maki! How could you!

**_Mastermind has changed Has Threatened Ouma to Knife._ **

**Knife:** Ouma you dumbass.

**GrapeDispairBear:** Your fault for outing me first! 

**Is also poly!:** What's your eye color then Ouma-Kun?

**Is poly:** I kinda wanna know now as well…

**Is naturally blonde:** Yeah! C’mon bro! I wanna know!

**GrapeDispairbear:** Ones yellow.

**Is a virgin:** That sounds hot as hell!

**GrapeDispearBear:** Hi Miu-chan!

**Is a virgin:** Fuck!

**_Mastermind has changed Is a virgin’s name to Wrenchfucker._ **

**Wrenchfucker:** fucking twink!

**Sets up dates for her classmates:** It’s okay Iruma-san, it adds charm.

**Drinks paint water:** It's a good trait to have Iruma!

**Wrenchfucker:** Angie?

**Crawls through the vents at night:** Nope!

**_Mastermind has changed Crawls through the vents at night to Praise Auta_ **

**GrapeDispairBear:** Remind me not to piss off Angie

**GrapeDispairBear:** Also @Has 12 sisters is Nimi!

**Has 12 sisters:** Bitch

**_Mastermind changed Has 12 sisters name to Nimi_ **

**Nimi:** This is my guess as to who’s left @Stole a cat is Ryoma, @Drinks paint water is Tsumugi, and @Bit a guy is Tenko?

**Mastermind:**

**_Mastermind has changed 3 names._ **

**Lesbam:** How’d you know??? 

**Nimi:** It’s kinda easy to tell… 

**Loves all cats:** Darn, yeah, he lives in my dorm, his name is Katter

**GrapeDispairBear:** :0!!

**GrapeDispairBear:** Give them lots of pets for me!

**GrapeDispairBear:** I want a cat but my brother is allergic :(

**Is poly:** So only, @is also poly! @Needs a fucking hug, @is hella gay, @is naturally blonde, and @sets up dates for her classmates, 

**Needs a fucking hug:** I’m Shinguji

**_Mastermind has changed Needs a fucking hug to Chat Luker._ **

**Chat Luker:** Do not give me hugs, please.

**GrapeDispairBear:** I will give you a fucking hug. 

**Chat Luker:** No. 

**GrapeDispairBear: Yes.**

**Is ploy:** I’m going to take a stab in the dark here, but @is naturally blonde Kaito?

**Is naturally blonde:**

**Is naturally blonde: Fuck**

**_Mastermind has changed Is naturally blonde’s name to Spaceiscool._ **

**Spaceiscool:** How’d you know? 

**Mastermind: ;)**

**GrapeDispairBear:** Don't be fooled, she bleaches her hair. 

**SHSL Fangrill: :0**

**Is poly:** I know that Kaede is @is hella gay. So that must mean Kirumi is @sets up dates for her classmates. 

**Is hella gay:** darn!

**Sets up dates for her classmates:** Someone has to do it. 

**_Mastermind has changed 2 names._ **

**GrapeDispairBear:** So that means Kii-babes and Shumai are left!

**GrapeDispairBear:** wait- 

**GrapeDispairBear: !!!!!**

**Is poly:** I’m Shuichi 

**Is also poly:** Hi! I’m Kiibo!

**_Mastermind has changed 2 names._ **

**Mastermind:** The winner of the game is Kiibo! Congrats!

**_Mastermind has muted the chat. Reason: Go do ya homework you hobgoblins!_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kokichi couldn’t believe his eyes… Shuichi and Kiibo are poly, he might have a chance with them! Wait- no- just cause they’re poly doesn’t mean he has a chance with them! Kokichi slaps his face and huffs, Kokichi scrambles together an outfit before climbing out his window, he wasn’t sneaking out necessarily… He was just going on a walk, without telling anyone. 

Okay, so he was sneaking out.

Kokichi just let his feet carry him, mindlessly thinking, he was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize he ended up at Hope’s Peak… Kokichi swiped his student ID through the card slot and walked through the gate, roaming around quietly. He was losing himself in his head again. That soon leads him to the dorms, Kokichi sighs quietly. He slowly opens the door and peeks in, seeing a group of girls playing a game. 

Suddenly, Himiko’s head snaps up, and makes direct eye contact with Ouma, he puts a finger to his lips as he snuck through the door and quickly makes his way through the corridor. Ouma quickly made his way to his room and picked the lock, frustrated at how hard his Dad made it. 15 minutes later and some mildly frustrated curses, he got the door open. 

  
  


No one had seen Ouma’s dorm room, he still had a dorm room, but he usually preferred to stay at home. Kokichi’s dorm room had way more decorations and had a much more chill vibe, he had a blanket fort nailed to a barely used bunk bed, Kokichi had worked his ass off to put up a wall of fake vines, small cords of fake vines climbed up the furniture that adorned the room, a desk was shoved under the bunk bed, along with a bookshelf of books that Shumai had recommended to him, a ukulele lent against said bookshelf, right next to the bookshelf sat a soft bean bag chair, on the wall next to the bean bag chair hung a hammock. 

Kokichi took off his shoes and set them under the desk, grabbing his ukulele he shuffled to the hammock, getting comfy in it before playing a few cords. Kokichi tuned it as needed, starting to play a song. Eventually, he began to hum along, a soft smile as he hummed along. It was nice to get away from the house, as much as he loved his siblings, it felt nice to take a break from it all. 

Kokichi suddenly stopped as he heard a shuffle outside his door, quickly noticing that the door was slightly opened. Well, fuck him in the ass. He huffed loudly. “Get your ass in here if you’re just going to stand there.” Slowly the door opened and a shy looking Kiibo shuffled in, they fiddled with their fingers as Ouma stared at them. 

“Next time, just knock like a normal person, sit.” Kokichi pointed to the bean bag. Kiibo slowly walked over and sat down. “I didn’t know you lived here in the dorms Ouma-Kun-” “I don’t, I just wanted some fresh air so I came here…” “Ah, did you have to walk long then..?” Kokichi thought about it for a moment, before shrugging “Probably just a 40-ish minute walk.” Kiibo looked at him with wide eyes, “O-Ouma-Kun! That could be dangerous! W-What would have happened if you got hurt!?” “Chill out! I have a pocket knife if something happens!” “W-Why do you own a knife!?” 

Kokichi thought about it for a moment, “My brother got it for me when I first started to live with him!” “You live with your brother? If you don’t mind me asking, did something happen with your parents..? A-Also, you have a brother..?” Kokichi nods “First! Nope! We all live together! Second! I have 3 brothers! I have 5 siblings though!” “Your house must be busy then…” “Hmmm, yeah, but that’s why this room exists! If I ever feel suffocated I can come here!” “That must be nice!” Kokichi gives him a genuine smile, thinking of all of the space his family gives him. “It is…” He was glad he got Kiibo off the topic of the knife, not really having a wholesome reason for owning it…

“How’re things going with your crushes..?” Kokichi sighs, here they go again… “I just recently learned that they were poly… but I know for a fact they wouldn’t want me in they’re relationship… They both are so amazing and so wonderful to be around… They don’t need a lair like me to mess that up for them.” Kiibo froze up for a moment, Kokichi briefly panics, Kiibo shook their head before getting up and walking over to Kokichi, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. 

“Then, then they’re missing out! Anyone would be lucky to have you Ouma-Kun! I-If they think like that then they just suck! You are absolutely amazing! You don’t need anyone to tell you how to be you! There are so many wonderful things about you Ouma-Kun… If they hurt you just come to us! We’ll be here for you no matter what!” 

Kokichi is silent for a moment before returning Kiibo’s embrace, dragging them into the hammock with him. “...Kokichi.” “Eh..?” “Call me Kokichi, please…” 

Kiibo smiles at Kokichi gently, holding him close to them. “Alright, Kokichi.” and Kokichi melts against them, hiding his face in their chest and willing his redding face to go away. 

  
  
  
  
  


And that’s how Shuichi found them in the morning, Kokichi’s head resting against' Kiibo’s chest, the most peaceful and relaxed look on his face he’s ever seen. Kiibo’s arms wrapped around him tightly, holding him like they were never going to get this chance again. 

  
  


The sight had quickly become his background. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He gonna do a move!
> 
> Also double update! Enjoy!


	5. They Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki looked up slowly, opening her mouth to say something. Kokichi didn’t listen as he raced out the door, leaving it swinging behind him. “Kokichi!” but it was too late, he was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! There's talk of attempted suicide, bullying, suicide baiting (hinted), there's also arguing and yelling, talk of homelessness.

**Embarrassing Old Brother [7:20 am]**

**Kichi:** bqwbhbhjfbj 

**Kichi: Amami.**

**Kichi:** fbhdsbvbhvfbbfvqbhbhvbh 

**Kichi: OMGOMGOMG**

**Kichi: RANTARO FUCKING AMAMI!**

**Ran-Ran:** What do you need?

**Ran-Ran:** Are you hurt? 

**Ran-Ran:** Do I need to take the crowbar?

**Kichi:** Person is cute. 

**Ran-Ran:** Oh my fucking god.

**Ran-Ran:** I thought it was an emergency. 

**Ran-Ran:** But it’s just a gay panic.

**Kichi:** What the fuck should I do????

**Kichi:** in the fucking hammock. I can't get up without waking them!!

**Ran-Ran:** Wait until they wake up? 

**Ran-Ran:** Just pretend to sleep until then.

**Kichi:** Okay, okay

**Kichi: afiodbihoadvsbihoavbih**

**Ran-Ran:** Kichi? You good?

**Kichi:** GOTTA BLAST

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kokichi quickly shut off his phone and shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Kiibo shifted against him before they woke up. “Hmmm…” They rubbed their eyes with one arm before noticing where they were. “O-Ouma-Kun-!” Kiibo quickly put their hand over their mouth, they held their breath as they watched Ouma ‘sleep’. After a few moments, they sigh in relief, trying to get out of the hammock without waking up Kokichi. Once they got out they walked off to the bed, snagging a blanket and they draped it over Ouma. 

  
  


Kokichi expected them to leave, but he heard Kiibo shuffled over to the beanbag and sat down. Shit. After a small while, Ouma pretended to wake up “Ah! Good morning Kokichi!” “...Morning, why are you still here?” “A-Ah well, I didn’t want to leave without telling you! So I just waited until you woke up!” “Okay then,” Kokichi got up and walked over to the closet, quickly digging through it. 

Kokichi turns back to Kiibo, “Unless you want to watch me change, then I suggest you get out, if not then I guess I’ll have to put on a show for Kii-babes!” “I-I’ll be going! See you later..?” Kokichi nodded, Kiibo quickly left soon after, a small smile on their face. 

Kokichi watches them leave and sank to the floor, sighing in relief, “What the hell is wrong with me! I-I They! They have a boyfriend! And I want to be both of their boyfriends! T-That wasn’t cool Kokichi! A-And they have no right to be that cute! No! Kokichi snap out of it! Stop being gay!” 

Kokichi sighed, then continued to scream at himself for over an hour. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s the third day in a row of Kokichi staying in the dorms, so far he has just been too lazy to go back home and he enjoys being able to prank his classmates. 

Case in point was yesterday at dinner, he pulled out a ‘knife’ (which was really just a custom prop) and stabbed himself while everyone was talking. It was absolutely hilarious seeing Maki fling herself over the table to him, he laughed in her face for a solid hour about it. Everyone agreed that the fake blood looks too realistic. Although he did feel bad for making Kiibo nearly cry and Shuichi panic. 

  
  


So when everyone went out to eat Kokichi offered to pay for the bill, making Kirumi put down her wallet. “It’s all on me! Don’t worry your pretty little head mom! The Ultimate Supreme Leader has you covered!” “Are you sure Ouma-Kun..? Wasn’t the check like 100 something..?” “Nishihihi~! Not a problem! I work a side joke and have my monthly allowance to keep me covered!” Shuichi perked up at this “What kind of job, Ouma?” “Why, it’s completely legal! Don’t worry about it Shumai~!” “...Alright-” 

Ouma had a totally legal side job! Stealing small things for money for strangers was completely legal! DICE and Kokichi did it all the time! When he got the check back he slipped his card back into his wallet, smiling at the picture of his new family tucked behind a photo of DICE. 

“Ouma! Who are they?” looking over he saw the space idiot himself, Kaito. “Hmmm, why these are my minions! DICE! There’s Spades, Ace, Diamonds, Jack, Qu-” “I think they get it Ouma.” “Awww! Is Maki-chan getting mad about me talking about them?” It’s not like you can talk much about them you d-” “Don’t even start here, Ouma.” “Then I’ll try you when we get back.” Kokichi didn’t even know why he snapped at her every time they talked, it's not her fault he was dumb, but it's her fault for but it’s her fault for being an ass about it. 

  
  


The bus ride back was silent, Kokichi ended up getting squished between Kiibo and Shuichi, he was glaring at the floor of the bus the whole time, he was not going to enjoy this dumb ass talk with Maki.

  
  


As soon as they were back on campus, Kokichi grabbed Maki by the wrist and dragged her along, ignoring the talking behind him. He dragged her all the way to his room, letting her go as he shut the door. 

  
  


“So Mak-chan! What do you wanna talk about!” “You know exactly what I wanna talk about.” Maki glared at Kokichi “Not quite sure I know what you’re talking about! Try to be more specific!” 

  
  


“I want to know why you disappeared.” 

“Wow! That’s not a very nice thing to talk about! Why do-” Kokichi glared back, a nervous feeling built up. “Tell me where you went. I’m tired of you avoiding the issue!” “It’s not like it mattered!” Kokichi kept his voice playful “It’s in the past now Maki-chan!” “That doesn’t make it okay! That doesn’t make you okay!” “I AM PERFECTLY OKAY! I’M BETTER NOW!” He snapped

“Kokichi! You tried to swallow a whole bottle of pills! When I caught you, you disappeared! You grabbed your shit and ran! That’s not okay!” Maki took a step closer. “It was better than that damn orphanage! Or that fucking school! It was better than any of those!” Kokichi took a step back. “So you’d rather die!?” “YES! I COULDN’T SPEND ONE MORE DAY SHOVED IN A CLOSET OR SCRUBBING MY DESK CLEAN FROM DEATH THREATS!” Tears built up in his eyes, angry flowed through his every being. “The orphanage wasn’t even that bad! The school tried to stop the bullying! If you had stayed then it would’ve gotten better!”

“Maki! No, it wouldn’t! I couldn’t spend another day being shoved into that closet! The bullying got even worse once the school got involved! Hell! They gave up on me! You gave up on me!” “No, I didn’t!” Maki walked closer as Kokichi backed up, even more, the door close in case he needed to run. “You watched them beat me up! You sat there and did NOTHING! Running away was the best thing to ever happen to me! Sure I didn’t get to see DICE for a while! Sure it sucked being homeless! But I met Amami, and then Monokuma, they took me in and cared for me as a family should! I got the best damn family from running away!” Maki froze, “What do you mean family?” Kokichi glare hardened “My name is Kokichi Monokuma! I am the adoptive son of Monokuma, the headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy!” Maki’s eyes widen- “Kokichi-” “I have a family who loves and supports me for who I am! They protect me no matter what happens! That’s more than you’ve ever done! I hate you! I hate you Maki Harukawa! ” Maki looked down to the floor, silent. Kokichi finally let the tears roll down his face, sobs escaping him. 

Maki looked up slowly, opening her mouth to say something. Kokichi didn’t listen as he raced out the door, leaving it swinging behind him. “Kokichi!” but it was too late, he was already gone. 

  
  


Maki stared at the swinging door, shame and anger filled her mind as she clenched her fists at her side, biting her lip as she slowly walked out of the room. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kokichi rushed to Rantaro’s room, ducking past a few of his classmates, not stopping even once, even as they yelled after him. Once there he banged on the door, not caring that the noise was loud and demanding, the door opened to see a pissed looking Amami, his expression quickly changed as he looked at Kokichi, letting the shorter into the room. 

As soon as the door was shut, Kokichi clung to Rantaro, crying into his shirt. “Kichi, calm down, I need you to take a deep breath for me.” Rantaro wrapped his arms around Kokichi, like a protective blanket. Kokichi nodded as he tried to calm his breathing, having to copy Rantaro’s to calm down.

  
  


“What happened Kichi…” “M-Maki’s a bitch…” Rantaro snorted quietly, which in turn, got Kokichi to crack a smile. “We.... talked, about the past…” Rantaro sighs, “Do I need to talk to her? If I need to, I can get my lawyer involved.” “No, I just wanna rest now… Could, could we watch the dumb movie..? The one with the dog and cat..?” Rantaro smiles and scoops up the small leader, who huffed quietly in response “Yeah, do you want ice cream? I could go grab the grape flavored one and get you something to drink?” Kokichi nodded as he was set down on the couch in Amami’s room, it faced the big flatscreen TV. 

Just as Amami was about to leave, Kokichi grabbed his sleeve, hiding his face in his hair, avoiding Rantaro’s gaze. “...Thank you..” Amami smiles and lightly ruffles his hair. “No problem Kichi.” And with that, Rantaro left for the kitchen. 

  
  


**I don’t get paid enough for this [7:35 pm]**

**_5 people are online._ **

**_GrapeDispairBear has kicked Knife_ **

**_GrapeDispairBear has renamed the chat to Spite._ **

**_GrapeDispairBear has changed their name to Soft Boi_ **

**Lesbam:** Tenko doesn’t care for the degenerate 

**Lesbam:** But did something happen?

**Soft Boi:** No :)

**Wrenchfucker:** Weren’t you running in the hall crying or some shit??

**Soft Boi: No :)**

**Wrenchfucker:** ...

**Wrenchfucker:** Do you want the heated blanket? 

**Soft Boi:** …

**Soft Boi:** Yes, please

**Wrenchfucker:** Plant fuckers room?

**Soft Boi:** Yeah, stay, please. 

**Wrenchfucker:** Alright, stay put. 

**_Wrenchfucker is offline._ **

**Chat Luker:** Was that Miu, being nice to Ouma?

**Soft Boi:** Shut it. 

**Chat Luker:** It never happens. 

**Mom:** Ouma, do you know why Rantaro is struggling to hold 3 bowls of ice cream and 4 different cups?

**Soft Boi:** Comfort food. 

**Lesbam:** Why do you need comfort food if nothing is wrong? 

**Soft Boi: …**

**_Soft Boi has muted Lesbam for 5 minutes. Reason: Stop using logic._ **

**Mom:** Do you need anything Ouma? 

**Soft Boi:** Could you help Amami..? 

**Mom:** Alright, if you need anything, I’m here for you Ouma.

**Soft Boi:** Thanks, I guess…

**_Mom is offline._ **

**_Lesbam has been unmuted_ **

**Lesbam:** Degenerate!

**Soft Boi:** Yep.

**Lesbam:** Whatever, just enjoy your weird movie thing!

**Soft Boi:** Uh, thanks I guess?

**_Lesbam is offline._ **

**Soft Boi:** well, bye-bye Shinguji! Nimi got back with the ice cream and Miu is back with the blanket!

**Chat Luker:** Good night Ouma-Kun. 

**_Soft boy is offline._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rantaro sighs quietly to himself, lifting Kokichi up and walking him to the bed. He had fallen asleep 20 minutes into the movie, his head resting in Amami’s lap. Miu had made it through most of the movie, she had fallen asleep with 20 minutes left to go, Rantaro scooped her up and set her in bed with Kokichi, watching as she draped an arm over the sleeping boy and tucking him close. Rantaro smiled to himself and brought over the heated blanket, covering the two of them. He staked the bowls at the end of the coffee table along with the cups.

  
  


Amami settled down on the couch, a smile brought to his face as he let the sound of the others sleeping and the TV’s white noise drift him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense, it's late and I need to go to bed.
> 
> Sorry for not updating for a while! I had writer's block :(


	6. Constant Things And Soft Braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki would start to see less and less of the boy, only seeing him get beat after school and sometimes around in the orphanage. She watched as he got thinner and thinner, eyes looking more dead as the days passed. She watched as he spent less and less time with DICE. Eventually it got to the point where Maki would only see the boy once a week. 
> 
> Maki somehow knew that he was giving up, and as soon as she realized this it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for bullying, slight hints at child abuse, and attempted suicide.
> 
> I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOC! I'm also sorry for such a short chapter!

Maki knew the saying ‘you don’t realize what you have until you’ve lost it’ very well. Ever since the scrawny little boy came to the orphanage she’d thought that he’d be a constant thing in her life, accepting the little annoyance that would silently follow her around, the little annoyance that would wake her from her nightmares at night and silently brush her hair. 

  
  


Eventually, she had accepted the little annoyance, despite being so weak and small he grew on her. She felt the need to protect him like one of the smaller kids in the orphanage. Eventually, the boy grew to make more friends, forming a small family. The exact family that he’d spend more and more time with over the years, creating a rift between the two. 

Maki thought it was normal when the purple-haired boy would come home with bruises, face needing to be patched up by the small assassin. Maki thought it was normal when he started to wear make-up to hide the bruises and ugly marks on his face. 

  
  


She didn’t know that he’d get beat at school, oftentimes having to rush home early to help with the kids. She only found out when she promised one of the housemaids to walk Kokichi home after school, she searched for him for an hour after school and discovered him getting beat. Maki watched, silently hoping the boy would fight back as he just sat there and took it. 

Once the upper-class man had finished the beating he walked off, a smile on his face the whole time, Maki walked over and offered out her hand to the boy, only for it to be smacked away. The boy looked up at her with such venom in his eyes that even she flinched back. The boy just slowly got up on his own and walked away. 

He didn’t come back that night. 

  
  


Maki would start to see less and less of the boy, only seeing him get beat after school and sometimes around in the orphanage. She watched as he got thinner and thinner, eyes looking more dead as the days passed. She watched as he spent less and less time with DICE. Eventually, it got to the point where Maki would only see the boy once a week. 

Maki somehow knew that he was giving up, and as soon as she realized this it was too late, she had just gotten back from training and was getting ready for bed when she noticed the bathroom door open, lighting the darkroom. 

As soon as she pushed open the door she immediately regretted it. There sitting in the bathtub sat the little meek boy Maki had gotten so attached to, pale and still clutching a bottle of pills. Maki rushed to his side, swiftly feeling his pulse and almost cried with relief at the feeling of a weak heartbeat. She called 911 as she hugged the boy close, afraid to let the boy go. 

The entire ambulance ride she didn’t keep her eyes off of the boy.

Then just like that, the boy was gone, the only evidence of him leaving was the hastily scribbled note and the open window. No matter how long she searched for the boy, she couldn’t find him. Even when she spent the next 2 years looking for the boy. She never gave up the small hope that he would be okay… 

Maki managed to get through freshman year just fine without the boy, even as she tried to braid her hair just like the boy did, never getting in right and ending up a mess of brown, even if she tried to teach herself the card tricks the boy showed her, failing on every step, even if she missed the boy waking her up from her nightmares and holding her hand. Then the headmaster of Hope’s Peak offered her a place at his school, Maki had accepted, silently hoping that the boy managed to get in and live out his dream in his dream school that he could never shut up about.

She then saw the boy for the first time in 4 years, just sitting in the new class that she was joining. Maki was trying so desperately to not be cold to him. She could feel herself glare at him, a cold and harsh look across her face. 

  
  


He would avoid her at every turn, being snotty and bratty. He was so different from what the boy was, even if he was a brat, and couldn’t keep his mouth shut, and he lied all the time. It was a good change. Even when they argued the night before, she still thought it was a good change for the boy. 

  
  


The boy had gone full time to ignoring her, dogging her every question, glaring at her, and pulling pranks. Maki had decided she had enough. She was so sick of the small boy avoiding her, she couldn’t stand another 4 years of worrying about him, she couldn’t stand the worried looks DICE would send her as she came home late from hours of useless searching. 

  
  


Maki had left a note taped to his locker, claiming that she was a student in an emergency and that only he could help her. One thing the boy could never change about himself was his need to help people, no matter how evil he claimed to be, or how hard he tried to fight it. 

  
  


As the school began closing and students filed out of the building, Maki made her way to the roof, silent steps working quickly. Opening the doors she slipped onto the roof, opting to wait for the boy by watching the students on the ground. 

  
  


It’s a long way down. 

  
  


Maki didn’t react when the door opened behind her, turning she looked up to see the boy. She didn’t say anything as he looked at her, silently connecting the dots. He silently turned to leave, stopping as he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

The boy turned to her, a glare on his face. Maki took a deep breath before slapping the boy across the face. “W-What was that fo-!?” The boy’s words died in his throat as the assassin wrapped her arms around him. “That was for leaving me for 4 years and saying nothing.” She tightened her arms around him. “This is for scaring me all those years ago.” 

The purple-haired boy is silent for a moment before wrapping his arms around the assassin. Resting his head on her shoulder and lightly brushing his fingers through her long hair. “I’m only going to say this once, so you better listen up.” Maki took a deep breath. “I care about you, I don’t care if you make drastic changes or if you act differently. You are the same small meek boy that came to the orphanage, the same boy that wouldn’t leave me alone or begged to play with my hair. You are the same boy that I got attached to when I promised myself I couldn’t trust again.” Maki stepped back. “You are still the same small purple-haired boy that I could never tell I thought of as an annoying little brother. That I could never apologize to on that day I watched you get beat. And. .” 

Maki looked into the eyes of the boy, seeing a slight shine. She looked into the eyes of Kokichi Ouma. 

“And I’m sorry.” 

Kokichi is silent, he says nothing as he lunges at her. Wraps himself in his arms and hides his face. Neither say a word, Kokichi nodded against her shoulder, silent as always, but the wetness on her shoulder can’t lie. 

But Maki found herself not minding. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later both fell asleep in Maki’s room, Maki’s hair braided perfectly for the first time in years, a deck of cards neatly stacked on her desk and holding the boy’s hand, the hand tightening if she sturred in her sleep. 

  
  
  


Maki was just so happy to have her little brother back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of having the confessions soon, also, who should I ship with Rantaro, other ships as well! I'd really like to know what kind of ships you want! It can be poly or anything really!
> 
> I'm also sorry for such a short chapter! I've been busy with school and haven't had time during the week to update! Also, writers block is a bitch!
> 
> Have a good day! Eat something! Stay hydrated! 
> 
> And thank you for reading! <3!


	7. Talk Shit Get Bit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spaceiscool: His hugs can’t be that good!
> 
> Maaaaaagic Bitch has come online.
> 
> Maaaaaagic Bitch: That was so nice. 
> 
> Maaaaaagic Bitch: S
> 
> Maaaaaagic Bitch: Soft Ouma. 
> 
> Spaceiscool: ???
> 
> Maaaaaagic Bitch: Try it.
> 
> Spaceiscool: 
> 
> Spaceiscool has gone offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W Writer's block...

**Spite [9:45 pm]**

**_3 people are online_ **

**_Soft Boi has added Maki Harukawa to the chat_ **

**_Soft Boi has renamed Maki Harukawa to Knife_ **

**Knife:** Thanks. 

**Soft Boi:** Haha Maki go stab. 

**Knife:** Stab stab bitch. 

**Robo Child:** Welcome back Harukawa-san!

**TiredBiGuy:** Hi Maki. 

**Knife:** Hello. 

**Soft Boi:** Hey, Hey, Hey

**Knife:** What do you want Kokichi?

**Soft Boi:** Did you finally ask him out?

**Knife:** Kokichi, this is the main chat.

**TiredBiGuy: ‘** Kokichi?’

**Robo Child:** Harukawa-san likes someone?

**Knife:** Shut it Shuichi. 

**_Knife has deleted 2 messages._ **

**Soft Boi:** :( 

**Soft Boi:** Goodbye soft Maki, she will be missed. 

**Knife:** Ouma. 

**Robo Child:** You didn’t answer my question..?

**Soft Boi:** OH!

**Soft Boi:** MAKI LIKES VJGGIHSAV

**TiredBiGuy:** Ouma..?

**TiredBiGuy:** You good..?

**Soft Boi:** ALL GOOD!!!

**Robo Child:** So Harukawa-san wont tell us. 

**Knife:** Nothing to tell.

**Knife:** Ouma you can’t threaten me with MY crush if I already know who you like. 

**TiredBiGuy:** You told Maki..?

**Soft Boi:** haha. 

**Soft Boi:** No..?

**Robo Child:** -_-

**Knife:** Wait, 

**Knife:** You haven’t told them yet??

**Knife:** Oh my god, you bash me when you haven’t even told thenvjosbjvbiwb

**Soft Boi:** :)

**TiredBiGuy:** Murder is illegal. 

**Soft Boi:** Not if you don’t get caught. 

**TiredBiGuy:** No?????

**Soft Boi:** Haha.

**Robo Child:** Is Harukawa-san okay..?

**Knife:** The little shit lunged at me. 

**Soft Boi:** Talk shit get bit. 

**Robo Child:** He bit you???

**Knife:** Yes.

**Knife:** Yes he did. 

**Soft Boi:** :)

**Robo Child:** Ouma-kun! Why???

**Soft Boi: :)**

**Knife:** I could tell them your embarrassing secrets. 

**Soft Boi:** You wouldn’t dare. 

**Knife:** Shuichi, would you please

**Soft Boi:** Wait no- 

**_TiredBiGuy has muted Soft Boi for 30 minutes. Reason: Shhhhh_ **

**Knife:** He would hold my hand in the middle of the night when he had nightmares, or cling to me.

**Robo Child:** That sounds really cute…

**Knife:** He would pick-pocket assholes that would go past the orphanage, then spending money on junk food for the younger kids.

**TiredBiGuy:** That’s a crime..?

**Knife:** They’d pick on the younger kids.

**TiredBiGuy: ??????**

**Knife:** He loves kids. I see him babysit on the weekends. 

**Knife:** No, Ouma, you aren’t slick. 

**Knife:** Ouma dyed his hair pink once. 

**Knife:** Forced me to help him

**Robo Child:** :0!

**TiredBiGuy:** That actually sounds adorable...

**Knife:** He also has a gossip hour wibjdfkbv

**Robo Child:** Looks like Ouma-Kun got to her!

**TiredBiGuy:** Seems like it. 

**Robo Child:** It was nice knowing you Harukawa-san!!

**TiredBiGuy:** You will be missed. 

**TiredBiGuy: …**

**Robo Child: …**

**_TiredBiGuy and Robo Child have gone offline._ **

  
  
  


**Spite [11:23 pm]**

**_7 people are online_ **

**Praise Atua:** Has anyone seen Ouma???

**Wrenchfucker:** What has the grape fucker done now??

**Nimi:** wait, he’s not with you guys???

**Mom:** I thought it was Tsumugi’s turn to watch him today?

**SHSL Fangrill:** Wait

**SHSL Fangrill:** I thought it was Himiko’s turn!

**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** No!

**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** It was Kaito’s turn!

**Spaceiscool:** WHAT!?

**Spaceiscool:** IT’S NOT MY TURN TO WATCH THE PURPLE GREMLIN!

**Mom:** Has anyone seen him?

**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** Nyeh, I saw him walking with Hajime earlier… 

**SHSL Fangrill:** Doesn’t Hajime-kun hang out with Nagito..?

**Wrenchfucker:** **_That’s not fucking good!_ **

**Spaceiscool:** Why is that a bad thing..?

**Nimi:** Remember the gym incident..? 

**Nimi:** That but the whole school.

**Spaceiscool:** **_Oh that’s not goob_ **

**Wrenchfucker:** Goob

**Nimi:** Goob

**SHSL Fangrill:** Goob

**Praise Atua:** Goob!

**Spaceiscool:** Guuuuys 

**Spaceiscool:** :(

**Mom:** Goob

**Spaceiscool: MOM!!**

**Mom:** :)

**Wrenchfucker:** Holy fucking shit

**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** She killed him!

**Praise Atua:** Atua told Angie to get Saihara!

**_TiredBiGuy is online._ **

  
  


**Maaaaaagic Bitch: Holy shit it worked**

**TiredBiGuy:** Should I add Hajime..?

**Mom:** Yes. 

**_TiredBiGuy has added Hajime Hinata to the chat._ **

**_TiredBiGuy has changed Hajime Hinata’s name to Ojman_ **

**Ojman:** Saihara, what this?

**TiredBiGuy:** It’s the class group chat.

**TiredBiGuy:** Have you seen Ouma?

**Ojman:** Oh yeah, 

**Ojman:** He’s with Fuyuhiko right now

**Ojman:** Why?

**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** We couldn’t find him!

**Mom:** I’m still worried he’s going to cause problems…

**Mom:** I shall be on my way to get him.

**Ojman:** Uh- 

**Ojman:** You don’t need to? 

**Ojman:** He’s just sitting on the dorm couch watching a movie??

**Wrenchfucker:** He’s our classes Nagito

**Ojman:** Maybe to you guys

**Ojman:** He actually behaves himself when at the other dorms

**Ojman:** Also 

**Ojman:** He keeps Nagito in check so we’re going to keep him for a bit longer :)

**Spaceiscool:** What? 

**Spaceiscool:** No way!

**Ojman:** Yeah, he’ll hang out after therapy sessions..? 

**Ojman:** The worst he has done over here is set out Teruteru’s seafood cause he felt bad for the animals

**Mom:** Ah, I see. 

**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** Ouma can be soft?????

**SHSL Fangrill:** No way!

**Ojman:** He’s human? 

**TiredBiGuy:** Ouma has always been soft, he just likes to try and seem mean?

**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** I wanna see soft Ouma… 

**Ojman:** According to Chiaki he gives good hugs.

**TiredBiGuy:** How does she know this?

**Ojman:** We invite Ouma over to our monthly sleepovers. 

**Maaaaaagic Bitch: That's it!**

**SHSL Fangrill:** Himiko snapped!

**Maaaaaagic Bitch: I’m getting an Ouma hug!**

**Maaaaaagic Bitch: That’s final!**

**_Maaaaaagic Bitch has gone offline._ **

**Ojman:** She acts like he’s going to fight her 

**Mom:** He won't?

**Ojman:** No???

**Ojman:** He craves attention 24/7 why wouldn’t he?

**Mom:** I shall go try one of these Ouma hugs then… 

**_Mom has gone offline._ **

**Spaceiscool:** His hugs can’t be  _ that  _ good!

**_Maaaaaagic Bitch has come online._ **

**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** **_That was so nice._ **

**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** S

**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** Soft Ouma. 

**Spaceiscool:** ???

**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** **_Try it._ **

**Spaceiscool:**

**_Spaceiscool has gone offline._ **

**TiredBiGuy:** Sorry for sending so many people over… 

**Ojman:** It’s fine Saihara

**TiredBiGuy:** Okay, 

**TiredBiGuy:** Cool 

**TiredBiGuy:** See you soon

**_TiredBiGuy has gone offline._ **

**Ojman:** Well Tsumugi? 

**Ojman:** Are you coming as well?

**SHSL Fangrill:**

**_SHSL Fangrill has gone offline._ **

**Ojman:** You can come back, Yumeno

**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** Okay. 

**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** Is Gundham back..?

**Ojman:** Yes, just don’t do what you did last time

**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** But

**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** Maaaaaaaaagic

**Ojman:** No. 

**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** Fine… 

**_Maaaaaagic Bitch has logged off._ **

**Ojman:** And my work here is done

**_Ojman has logged off._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting for so long! I had no clue what to write so you get more filler! School has been kicking my ass lately so I haven't been able to write much! This is my first time writing Hajime's character, I'm sorry if he seems too OOC
> 
> Remember to stay hydrated and to get lots of sleep! Have a good day or night! <3


	8. Spoilers! God! Kids These Days!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi smiled as he sat down and began to eat his grape-flavored ice cream. He checked his phone briefly before pausing at the spam happening in chat. 
> 
> That’s weird, it’s normally dead around this time. 
> 
> Spite[1:31pm]
> 
> Soft Boi has gone online
> 
> Soft Boi: What’s up? 
> 
> Soft Boi: Wait a damn second. 
> 
> Soft Boi: What the fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for a shorter chapter! It's mostly just filler!

“Alright, everyone! What do we do when a creepy person approaches us!” Kokichi asked as he walked the small group of kids, “Yes Kotoko?” The pink-haired girl bounces around in place. “We scream and run!” Kokichi nodded to her, “And what if he tries to grab you?” The blue-haired boy answered for her. “We fight them. Why do you make us say this every time we go out..?” 

**  
  
**

Kokichi laughed at the smaller child and ruffled his hair. 

**  
  
**

“Why! I just want to make sure you all stay safe!” Nagisa sputtered as he tried to fix his hair, glaring softly at Kokichi. “But we knoooow this…” Kokichi nodded at Jataro’s comment. “Fine, fine. I pinky promise I won’t do this again.” The group of kids cheer. “Now! Let’s go get ice cream at that one place you all like!” The kids cheered even louder at this. 

**  
  
**

Kokichi smiled as he held onto Jataro's and Kotoko’s hand, Nagisa holding onto Kotoko’s hand. He never let go even as they all shuffled into the cozy ice cream shop. 

**  
  
**

Once he had everyone seated in a booth off to the side, he got the kid's orders and left to go get their ice cream. Leaving his phone with the kids in case anything happened. 

**  
  
**

Big mistake on his part. 

**  
  
  
  
**

**Spite [1:25pm]**

**_3 people are online_ **

**_Soft Boi has added 3 people to the chat_ **

**_Soft Boi has given admin privileges to 3 people_ **

**_Kotoko Naegi has renamed Kotoko Naegi to Pinkie_ **

**_Pinkie has renamed Nagisa Naegi to Blueberry_ **

**_Pinkie has renamed Jataro Kemuri to Pretty_ **

**_Soft Boi and 3 other people have gone offline_ **

**  
  
  
**

Kokichi had come back quickly, carrying everyone’s order with a wide smile. “Okay! For the ever cute Kotoko, I bring you your strawberry vanilla swirl!” He handed over the cone to the squealing, pink-haired girl. “Then! For the ever-present Nagisa, I bring you your chocolate-dipped cone, with blue sprinkles!” The blue-haired boy only nodded, a small smile on his face as he was handed the cone. “Now! For the ever-creative Jataro, I bring you your fudge sundae!” Jataro’s face lit up as he handed him the cup. 

**  
  
**

Kokichi smiled as he sat down and began to eat his grape-flavored ice cream. He checked his phone briefly before pausing at the spam happening in chat. 

That’s weird, it’s normally dead around this time. 

**  
  
  
**

**Spite[1:31pm]**

**_Soft Boi has gone online_ **

**Soft Boi:** What’s up? 

**Soft Boi:** Wait a damn second. 

**Soft Boi: What the fuck.**

**_Pinkie and 2 others has gone online_ **

**Pinkie:** Kichi! 

**Soft Boi:** This isn’t a kid zone! Why did you add yourselves to this chat?!

**Pretty:** We’re sorry big bro Kichi… 

**Blueberry:** Sorry…

**Pinkie:** Sorry…

**Robo Child:** Ouma-kun! 

**Robo Child:** Who are these kids? Are you babysitting again?

**Pinkie:** Oh! 

**Pinkie:** I know you!!

**Robo Child:** You do..?

**Soft Boi:** Kotoko. 

**Pinkie:**

**Pretty:** Aren’t you Kokichi’s husband..?

**Blueberry:** No! 

**Blueberry:** He’s gotta be Kokichi’s wife!

**Soft Boi:** Hey!

**Soft Boi:** What did we talk about with the gender thing.

**Pinkie:** Sorry!

**Pretty:** Sorry…

**Blueberry:** Sorry.

**Robo Child:** Ack!

**Robo Child:** It’s alright!

**Soft Boi:** Ask them. 

**Pinkie:** What are your pronouns..?

**Robo Child:** Oh! My pronouns are they/them. Please call me Kiibo!

**Pinkie:** That’s suuuper adorbs!!

**Pretty:** Sorry for misgendering you…

**Blueberry:** Sorry as well, but that’s not the right person!

**Robo Child:** Uh??

**Soft Boi: Kids.**

**Pinkie:** Your right Nagisa!!

**Pretty:** Oh, your right… 

**Blueberry:** You’re**

**Robo Child:** You’re*

**Pinkie:** :P

**Pinkie:** He has another partner!

**Robo Child:** Ouma, what are they talking about?

**Blueberry:** How could you forget your own husband??

**Robo Child: Husband???**

**Soft Boi: Kids! For the last time, I'm not married to either of them!!**

**Pretty:** But Kichi, you talk about them all the time...

**Pinkie:** Yeah!! How are you not married to them! You talk about how you love them all the time!

**Blueberry:** You have to at least be dating them!

**Robo Child: @\\\~\\\@**

**Robo Child: What???**

**Soft Boi: KIDS!**

**Pinkie:**

**Blueberry:**

**Pretty:**

**Soft Boi: We’re going home now.**

**_Pinkie and 2 others have gone offline._ **

**Soft Boi:** Sorry for that Kii-babes! 

**Soft Boi:** They just love to play pranks!

**Soft Boi:** Ahaha!

**Soft Boi:** Bye!

**_Soft Boi has gone offline._ **

**Robo Child:**

**Robo Child:** YES!!!

**_Robo Child has gone offline._ **

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

It was later that day that Kokichi explained to the small group why that was a bad thing to do. 

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

**Spite[9:35pm]**

****  
  


**_LesbamPaino and 3 others have gone online._ **

**LesbamPaino:** So I’ve been told something very interesting information. 

**LesbamPaino:** Apparently Ouma can give good hugs. 

**LesbamPaino:** I refuse to believe it until I’ve gotten a hug for myself.

**Lesbam:** No way a degenerate can give good hugs!

**Lesbam:** But Himiko did say hugging him was really nice…

**Spaceiscool:** _ I can say from experience that it is fucking amazing.  _

**LesbamPaino:** I have to see for myself!

**Lesbam:** I’ll have to go with you to make sure he won’t do anything gross!

**Spaceiscool:** _ Quick he’s in the kitchen! _

**_Lesbam and 2 others are offline_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the characters seem to OOC! I'm trying my best to write them! Also! Everyone kept saying how Kokichi would babysit, so I thought that I would include the kids! I didn't include Monca or Masru for plot reasons, but you'll see that later!
> 
> Please have a good day/night and drink lots of water!


	9. A Potential Date??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi had almost ran home, quickly he slipped inside and slammed the door. Kokichi is silent as Monotaro peaked his head into the hallway, before screeching as loudly as possible into his sleeves. 
> 
> “U-Uh, you good Tiny Grape?”
> 
> “I think I got asked out by my crushes! Taro!!” Kokichi sprinted at his older brother, crashing into him and jumping around excitedly. “Slow down!” Kokichi just ran into the kitchen, directly ignoring his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so you guys get the gay cause I've been gone with school.

Kokichi sighed as he stood outside in the cold, he tied his scarf closer as he shivered. He forgot a dumb jacket, so here he was. Kokichi glared at the leaves as he walked outside, just the day to get stuck in cold weather without a jacket. 

  
  


Now you may be asking, why doesn’t he just go home? Or get one from the dorms? 

  
  


Well! He was too far away from either of the 2! Kokichi had decided that getting bread from the bakery downtown was far more important than waiting for a few seconds to put on a jacket. He got the bread! But now he was shivering cold walking home! 

  
  


Sighing, he kept his head down as he passed by a nice cozy cafe, with outdoor seating. It smelled like old paper and coffee. 

  
  
  


“K-Kokichi!” 

  
  


Ouma jumped slightly and turned to face who disturbed him. 

  
  
  


Only to see Shuichi slowly jogging to him. 

  
  
  


Kokichi just stood there like an idiot, his teeth nearly clacking together. “A-Ah, thanks for waiting…” Shuichi had finally caught up to the purple-haired boy. “Kiibo and I were y-you walking and we- wait, a-are you cold..?” Kokichi gave him a blank look. “No! I’m just shaking in my boots out of pure fear!” Shuichi looked thoughtful for a moment before moving.

  
  


Kokichi’s eyes widened as Shuichi took off his jacket. 

  
  


“Stupid! You’ll get cold!” Shuichi just smiled at him as he gave it to him. “I have a spare jacket back at the cafe… Y-You could join us if you’d like..?” Ouma looked at the jacket in his arms, then back to Saihara. 

  
  


“Okay~! Show me the way Shumai!” Shuichi just smiled at him before starting to walk back to the cafe. “We saw y-you through the window and thought you’d like to join…” Kokichi hummed. “Aww! That’s so sweet Shumai~!” Shuichi flushed slightly. 

  
  


“W-Well, w-we’re here…” Shuichi opened the door for him, “So polite!” Kokichi happily walked in, he looked around before spotting Kiibo waving from their table. Shuichi had begun to walk to the table and Kokichi followed. 

  
  


“Kokichi!” “Hello to you too Kii-babes~!” Kokichi sat down in the booth across from the couple, although he wished he could be sitting with them on the other side, cuddled up and warm so he would forget about the cold outside. Kokichi just smiles up at the 2, ignoring his thoughts. 

  
  
  


Kiibo squinted at him, looking in thought before pulling off their jacket and shoving it into Kokichi’s arms. 

  
  
  


“Uh- Kiibo? Why?” Kiibo just smiled at him before shaking their head when they tried to hand back the jacket. “You looked cold, so I just thought I’d give you my jacket!” Kokichi stared at them for a moment before slipping it on over Shuichi’s jacket. He quietly mumbled out a quiet ‘thank you.’

  
  


“H-Hey, Kokichi… K-Kaede planned on throwing a H-Halloween party and well… Would you like to go w-with Kiibo and me..?” Kokichi looks over to Saihara, eyes slightly wide. He quickly recovered. “Of course! I wouldn’t miss the chance to spend time with my beloveds!” Kiibo was just about to say something before Kokichi’s phone cut them off.

  
  
  


Kokichi fumbled around in his pockets before checking the caller ID. “Shit- Sorry, gotta blast! Dad’s wondering where I am-” Ouma quickly got up and rushed out of the bakery, leaving the slightly flustered couple behind. 

  
  


After a moment Kiibo spoke. “I was gonna flirt back for once…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kokichi had almost ran home, quickly he slipped inside and slammed the door. Kokichi is silent as Monotaro peaked his head into the hallway, before screeching as loudly as possible into his sleeves. 

“U-Uh, you good Tiny Grape?”

“I think I got asked out by my crushes! Taro!!” Kokichi sprinted at his older brother, crashing into him and jumping around excitedly. “Slow down!” Kokichi just ran into the kitchen, directly ignoring his brother. 

“What’s going on? Did something happen?” Kokichi turned to Usami, bouncing in place happily. “I think I got asked out?! I’m so excited!” Kokichi practically zoomed past the adults 

“Wait! Kichi!? Who’s jacket do you have on!?” 

Usami didn’t get an answer.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Embarrassing Older Brother[6:21 pm]**

**Kichi:** HLBzFDvdbhhdgv

**Kichi:** Ofkdnkvnsabv

**Kichi:** Rantaro!!!

**Ran-Ran:** What is the gay panic this time?

**Kichi:** Shuichi and Kiibo invited me to Aka-chan’s party!!

**Kichi:** And they gave me their jaaaaaaaaa

**Kichi:** HOLY SHIT I STOLE THEIR JACKETS

**Ran-Ran:** Did you do it on purpose?

**Kichi:** No! 

**Ran-Ran:** Then you should be fine, just give it back to them on Monday. 

**Kichi:** Okay! 

**Kichi:** I’ll wash it when I give it back.

**Ran-Ran:** See? Nothing to worry about 

**Kichi:** Thanks Ran-Ran! <3

**Ran-Ran:** <3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kokichi hummed quietly as he sat in the living room the next day, he was drawing out of pure boredom. Quietly Monokuma had walked in, he grinned before sneaking up behind Kokichi and poking his side, causing him to yelp and mess up. 

“Dad!” Kokichi glared at him, huffy at being messed up. Monokuma just laughed and ruffled his hair.

“Good morning to you too! I heard from the grapevine that my favorite youngest son has a date!” Kokichi flushed, “I have also heard that there’s a party being thrown that I wasn’t notified about! I wonder what that’s about?” Kokichi crossed his arms. “Dad.” Monokuma made eye contact. “Kichi.”

“It’s not in the dorms. It’s at a classmate's house, and I'm 50% sure there won't be any alcohol or drugs!” Monokuma just smiled and ruffled his hair once again, “Just messing with ya kid. If there is alcohol or drugs come call one of your siblings, just be safe kiddo.” Kokichi squinted at him, before smiling and hugging his leg. “Thanks, dad.”

  
  


“I have one more thing.” Kokichi looks up at him, noticing his grin. “Let your classmates pick your costume.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Fuck.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Spite[7:31 pm]**

**_LesbamPaino and 3 others are online_ **

**_Soft Boi has renamed the chat to Spooky Time Bitches_ **

**Soft Boi:** Aka-chan

**Soft Boi:** Pick my damn costume. 

**LesbamPaino:** Why me??

**Wrenchfucker:** Why not me!?

**Soft Boi:** Miu. 

**Wrenchfucker:** We could dress you like a cat boy!

**Soft Boi:** Exactly!

**Soft Boi:** Aka-chan wouldn’t betray me like that

**LesbamPaino:** Dunno 

**LesbamPaino:** Maybe I will 

**LesbamPaino:** :)

**Soft Boi:** Pls

**Soft Boi:** Have mercy. 

**_Maaaaaagic Bitch has gone online_ **

**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** Ouma is going as a jester!

**Soft Boi:** ...What?

**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** He’s always pulling pranks and making jokes!

**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** He’ll be a Jester!

**Wrenchfucker:** Hell yeah! 

**LesbamPaino:** It makes sense!

**Soft Boi:** Huh.

**_Soft Boi has renamed Soft boi to Clown_ **

**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** Guess he liked the name…

**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** I’m going back to bed. 

**LesbamPaino:** It’s only 7:45..?

**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** Time isn’t real.

**_Maaaaaagic Bitch has gone offline_ **

**LesbamPaino:**

**LesbamPaino:** Well then.

**Wrenchfucker:** Honestly?

**Clown:** Mood.

**Clown:** Who’s going as what for Halloween?

**Wrenchfucker:** Either sexy colonel sanders or a gd sexy rabbit. 

**LesbamPaino:** a nymph!

**Clown:** Miu what the fuck???

**LesbamPaino:** I'm picking your Halloween costume-

**Wrenchfucker:** What!

**Wrenchfucker:** Fine!

**Clown:** Thank fuck you only listen to Aka-chan…

**Wrenchfucker:** :P

**LesbamPaino:** That’s gay-

**Wrenchfucker:** Kaede, we've been dating for 3 months-

**LesbamPaino:** So come give me cuddles. 

**Wrenchfucker:** Fuck yeah!!

**Clown:** Gay!

**LesbamPaino:** Hell yeah!

**Wrenchfucker:** Fuck yes!

**Wrenchfucker and 1 other has gone offline**

**Clown: :P**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had major writer's block and I haven't been motivated to really do anything except sleep, my energy has been at a low and I'm so tired all the dang time. It's a tad bit frustrating. School also exists and it's not been fun for me. 
> 
> Sorry, had to get that off my chest. 
> 
> Hope you have a good day, stay safe, and remember to drink water please. :). I'll try my best to answer comments.


	10. Why Party When You Can Have McDonalds?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo gave him a look, a concerned one. “If you need help, you can say something…” Kokichi smiled at him. “I will if it happens, but supreme leaders don't freak out over little things~!” Kiibo paused before getting a determined look on their face, “So it was something then-” Kokichi froze up slightly before snapping out of it.

“Dad! I’m going to be fine!” Kokichi glared at Monokuma, he was going to be late if he continued this. “I just want to make sure my baby boy is all set to go!” he swatted his hand away. “I’m going to be late!” Kokichi quickly gathered his stuff around, Shuichi and Kiibo were going to pick him up and he really didn’t want to seem like a fool in front of the people he liked. 

  
  


“Okay! Okay! Remember not to drink, or do drugs-” Monotaro chimed in “I have a breathalyzer to check when you get home!” Monophaine raised her head from her cave on the couch, “Why do you have a breathalyzer?” The redhead grins “Stole it from a cop!” “Good job son!” Kokichi smiled and shook his head, “I won’t touch that stuff, pinky promise!” He raised a pinky up to his dad. Monokuma smiled and shook his head, “You said that last time.” Still, he locked pinkies with Kokichi. “Yeah, like 2 years ago!” 

  
  


Monokuma just smiled and ruffled his hair. “Just be safe kid, we’ll be here when you come back.” Kokichi looked back to his family, seeing Monodam and Monosukei having a pleasant looking conversation in sign, he sees Monotaro painting Usami’s nails while quietly humming with her, and he sees Monokid and Monophaine in a cave of fluffy soft-looking blankets watching a movie while grading papers. 

  
  


Slowly he looks back up to Monokuma, Kokichi nodded before pulling him into a hug. “Love you, Dad, I’ll make sure to come back home safely…” Monokuma smiled at him, returning the hug. “Of course kid, make sure to have fun and call if you need anything.” Kokichi once again nodded, slowly detaching himself from the hug. “I’ll do what I want, old man!” Monokuma just laughed and shook his head. 

  
  


“I’ll go wait outside” Kokichi turns towards his family, “Bye Bye! Love you guys!” Kokichi waved as he stepped outside, hearing a conglomerate of goodbyes. 

  
  


Silently he stepped down the stairs, eventually sitting at the bottom and resting his head on his hand. Kokichi ignored the cold biting at his skin, he understood why they were so concerned about him being around alcohol, and he somewhat understood the drug part- but it had begun to annoy him. He had been clean for almost 2 years now, and he told them when he was having issues with it. 

  
  


Kokichi knew they were just concerned but… it hurt. It hurt to not be trusted like this, he had proven that he could be trusted around drugs and alcohol. He wasn’t just going to down a bottle as soon as he saw one, and he never even went near drugs. 

Kokichi was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Shuichi’s car, he got up and stretched. He quickly walked to the car and slid into the back. 

  
  


“Kokichi! You look amazing!” Kokichi quickly buckled up, looking up to the front before pausing. There sat Kiibo, dressed in full steampunk, even their prosthetic had a steampunk theme. A nice golden brown top hat sat on their head, they had little gears glued onto them, Kiibo wore a brown vest with gold accents under it was a long-sleeved white shirt, nice dress pants, and plain black dress shoes. 

It took Kokichi a second to recover, a slight flush on his face. “To you as well Kii-babes!” He slightly grinned to himself as Kiibo flushed. “Kokichi, your costume really fits you, i-it looks good” Kokichi then turned his head and looked at Shuichi, he had on a small top hat, in his lap sat a plague mask, he was wearing a black leather glove and had on a dark cloak that covered his body, and he had on black leather boots. Once again he flushed, “Of course it does Shumai! You are looking like a snack yourself!” He grinned as Shuichi flushed.

  
  


They settle back down and Kiibo begins driving, little bits of conversations being thrown around.

  
  


Eventually, they arrive at Kaede’s house, flashing lights going on inside. “We’re here!” Kokichi leaped out of the car as soon as the car stopped, much to Kiibo’s concern. Honestly, Kokichi didn’t want to be here. Kokichi just wanted to be at home, cuddled up with his siblings watching shitty scary movies. The only reason he was here was because Shuichi and Kiibo had asked him, and he didn’t want to seem lame.

“Well! Let’s not keep Aka-chan waiting!” Kokichi bounced around the 2, they struggled to keep up with him. “I have everything, let’s head on inside.” Shuichi taking the lead of the group, lightly holding Kiibo’s hand. Kokichi wanted to reach out and take Shuichi’s other hand, he just kept his hand to his side, refusing to even glance at it. 

Kokichi jolted slightly when he felt Shuichi take his hand, he glanced up to see Shuichi looking at him with kind eyes. Kokichi just nodded in his consent as he lightly squeezed his hand, he tried to hide his growing smile. 

Akamatsu opened the door as soon as they stepped up onto the porch. “Shuichi! Kiibo! Kokichi! Welcome! All of your costumes look amazing!” “Thank you Aka-chan~!” Shuichi looked a bit flustered, he always gets flustered when it comes to compliments. “Thank you Kaede, you look nice yourself.” Kaede was wearing a pirate costume, a plastic sword at her side. “Thank you, Akamatsu!” Kiibo looked giddy, ready to party. “Come on in!” Kaede opened the door wider for them, letting them slip inside. 

  
  


Kokichi could hardly hear himself think with the music blasting, looking over he sees Ibuki at the DJ stand, that explains the loud noise. Looking around he sees his whole class and some of the other classes. Kokichi squeezed Shuichi’s hand just a bit tighter, ignoring how Shuichi looked at him. 

  
  


Kokichi took a deep breath and let go of his hand. “I’ll go get us some drinks!” Kokichi quickly shuffled off before they could protest. He peeked into rooms until he made it to the kitchen, the room was much quieter and there were only a few people in there. Kokichi grabbed 3 red cups, looking over all of the juice and… other beverages on the counter. Just as he started to get the drinks together he felt a hand touch his shoulder. 

“Before you say anything, I know. I’m not touching the damn alcohol. So don’t get your boxers in a fucking twist. I’m not just going to chug the stuff if I see it.” The hand pulls away. “Eh? What are you going on about, twink?” Kokichi quickly turned around to see Miu. Oh. “Nothing! Don’t worry your pretty little head about it Miu-Miu!” Miu gives him a slightly concerned look. 

“Well- Don’t touch the punch! I spiked it!” “Wouldn’t think of it!” They fall into silence. “Kichi-” Kokichi looks at her. “What’s up? Shouldn’t you be face sucking with the emo and armless?” Kokichi sighed and shook his head. “It’s fine Miu, just today isn’t the best of times for me.” Miu looked confused “Do you not like Halloween or something?” Kokichi hummed. “Nah, Halloween is fun, but something bad happened to me a year or 2 ago.” “What happened?”

  
  


Kokichi thought about it for a moment, he trusted Miu. “I’ll tell you someday, nut not right now, too many people around Miu-Miu!” Miu huffed, she always liked that nickname. “Alright then! Now go back to the emo and armless!” “Will do! Bye bat bitch!” Kokichi took the now filled cups and left the kitchen. 

  
  
  


Kokichi had checked back in the living room, looking around to find his crushes. He felt like the music was too loud, it was getting harder to breathe. Kokichi flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Kokichi?” Kokichi looked up to see Kiibo. They looked concerned for him. 

Oh

Oh, that's not good.

Now Kiibo is looking more concerned that he hasn’t responded yet. Oh god, oh fuck. “Kokichi..? Are you alright..?” Kiibo lightly shook his shoulder. Kokichi snapped out of it. “Huh? Worried for me? Aw! You shouldn’t have Kii-babes!” “Kokichi… Do you need to sit down for a bit..?” Kokichi waved his hand, laughing it off. “No! No! No! I am perfectly okay!” Kokichi stepped back, giving himself some room. 

Kiibo gave him a look, a concerned one. “If you need help, you can say something…” Kokichi smiled at him. “I will if it happens, but supreme leaders don't freak out over little things~!” Kiibo paused before getting a determined look on their face, “So it was something then-” Kokichi froze up slightly before snapping out of it. “Pfft!- Isn’t the detective skills saved for Shuichi?” Kiibo shook their head, “Guess I picked up on some of his skills- C’mon, come with me…”

  
  


Kokichi stumbled as Kiibo took the drinks from him and set them on a nearby stand, then the other grabbed him by his hand and led him out of the party. Kokichi was slightly confused, he didn’t say a word though. Kiibo had sat him down outside and sat next to him. 

“Why are we out here Kii-babes? Isn’t the party supposed to be inside?” Kiibo shook their head. “I figured that you’d like some peace and quiet is all!” Kokichi saw that Kiibo had pulled out their phone. “It sure is pretty tonight…” 

  
  


Kokichi watched as Kiibo fiddled with their hands, after a few moments of silence Shuichi burst through the back door. He looked slightly frazzled, most likely not wanting to be in large crowds. Shuichi quickly spotted them and rushed over, removing his mask as he went. 

“What are we doing out here? Seriously the party is inside, not out here!” Kiibo glanced at Shuichi, “This party i-isn’t even that great, why don’t we leave…” Kiibo nodded enthusiastically, Kokichi looked over the 2 of them, then he made his choice. 

  
  


“Then let's get a move on!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Get Together Already[10:23pm]**

  
  


**_6 people are online_ **

**Nimi:** Pining gays have left the party. 

**Nimi:** I repeat. 

**Nimi: The pining gays have left the party.**

**Lesbam:** Finally! 

**Lesbam:** Progress report!

**Knife:** They’ve made some progress

**LesbamPaino:** Held hands and did go to a Mcdonalds. 

**Lesbam:** Damn!

**Mom:** Not any closer to a confession

**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** They need to hurry up already!

**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** I'm getting sick of it!

**Mom:** I’d suggest locking them in a closet. 

**Nimi:** Won't work

**Nimi:** Kichi is claustrophobic 

**Knife:** Very.

**Mom:** Ah, 

**Mom:** I see…

**Nimi:** Hang on, 

**Nimi:** What if we get Monokuma in on this..?

**Knife:** Amami.

**Nimi:** ..Yes?

**Knife:** Good idea

**_Monokuma has added Monokuma to the chat_ **

**Monokuma:** Good idea!!

  
**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** How-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S   
> sleep
> 
> Sorry, it's so short! I'm just really tired


	11. Crimes Are A Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kichi: I need to go smash some shit
> 
> Kichi: I’ll buy some food afterward if you gays want
> 
> Kichi: Just someone come with me

**Spooky Time Bitches[1:32 am]**

**_Clown and 1 other are online_ **

**_Clown has renamed the chat to Losers Peek_ **

**Clown:** So why are you awake?

**Loves all cats:** cant sleep

**Loves all cats:** what about you?

**Clown:** Debating on walking home

**Loves all cats:** at 1 am?

**Clown:** I just miss my family

**Loves all cats:** Oh?

**Loves all cats:** Tell me about them

**Clown:** All of them?

**Loves all cats:** Yeah

**Clown:** Okay

**Clown:** All of my family is older than me, all of my siblings are about 20-25 years old

**Clown:** And my dad and aunt are in their 40s

**Loves all cats:** So youre the baby

**Clown:** Yeah

**Clown:** Although most of them are more of a baby than me

**Clown:** My older brother cried in Walmart about not having enough money to buy a stuffed animal

**Loves all cats:** Honestly felt that

**Clown:** Honestly he’s a mood

**Clown:** We’re all adopted, but most of us have had our names changed

**Loves all cats:** How many oumas are running around?

**Clown:** No, that’s not our last name

**Loves all cats:** ?

**Loves all cats:** But isnt your last name ouma?

**Clown:** My old name

**Loves all cats:** What’s your last name then?

**Clown:** I’m not ready to tell anyone yet- 

**Loves all cats:** Alright kid

**Loves all cats:** Tell me more about your family

**Clown:** My dad likes to ruffle my hair and is very huggy

**Clown:** They all are really cuddly, most of the time our living room is a mess of blankets, we’ll build forts while I do classwork and they grade papers

**Loves all cats:** your siblings are teachers?

**Clown:** Yeah

**Loves all cats:** I can see it

**Clown:** My cousins are usually busy, but when they come over they’ll take me to the mall or teach me how to fight. 

**Loves all cats:** that sounds like a disaster-

**Clown:** No, she makes sure I'm safe, she promised that when she comes over next week that she’ll teach me parkour! 

**Loves all cats:** just be safe, dont use it in the classroom either

**Clown:** Pffft! But it’d be fun!

**Loves all cats:** -_-

**Clown:** Okaaaay!

**Clown:** I think I’m going to walk home…

**Loves all cats:** you sure?

**Loves all cats:** you could get hurt

**Clown:** I’ll text you when I get home so you know I got home safely!

**Loves all cats:** Alright ouma

**Clown:** Kokichi is fine

**Loves all cats:** Alight Kokichi, be safe

**Clown:** Okay!

  
  
  
  
  


Kokichi hummed softly as he walked down a filthy alleyway, he knew this wasn't the smartest decision, knowing he was kinda on limited time. Sighing he dug into his bag, pulling out his mask along with a can of purple spray paint. Kokichi shook the can, hearing the familiar rattle. 

Kokichi quickly got to work, his mind wandering as he worked, hands moving unconsciously. His feeling from the party still hadn’t left him, the gross feeling of loneliness, the urge to spill his guts about his feelings, his clinginess acting up. Ouma hated it. He’s been going to therapy for 2 years now, still on his damned medication, only to  _ still  _ feel like this. 

Kokichi was honestly sick of it. 

He was just ready to hole himself up in his room for hours, not even to go out or get food. He wanted to stop bottling up his emotions and spill his guts about how he felt, but he couldn’t. He was too cowardly about his feelings. Kokichi’s nose scrunched up. 

Backing up he looked at the piece on the wall, the exhaustion started to hit him, his fingers sore from gripping the can for too long. In front of him sat a purple sky, one with hills and trees in the background, only purples and whites entering the image. 

Sitting down next to the image he brings his knees to his chest. 

Suddenly he gets an idea, pulling out he notes it’s now almost 3, he shot Ryoma a quick text, saying he was home safely. 

  
  
  
  


**_Kokichi Monokuma has created a new chat_ ** **[3:01am]**

**_Kokichi Monokuma has changed their name to Kokichi Ouma_ **

**_Kokichi Ouma has added 4 people to the chat_ **

**_Kokichi Ouma has changed 5 names_ **

**Kichi:** I need to go smash some shit

**Kichi:** I’ll buy some food afterward if you gays want

**Kichi:** Just someone come with me

**_Tenko has come online_ **

**Tenko:** We may have mlm and wlw solidarity but it wont stop me from kicking your ass for waking me up this late.

**Kichi:** Please?

**Kichi:** I just really don’t want to be alone right now

**Tenko:** Fine, let me get ready 

**Kichi:** Thank you Tenks, I’ll pay for snacks

**Tenko:** Tenks??

**Kichi:** It’s a nickname, you dumb gay

**Tenko:** Tenko accepts this nickname, even if it's from a degenerate. 

**Kichi:** <3

**Tenko:**

**Tenko:** <3

**_Maki has come online_ **

**Maki:** Go the fuck to sleep

**Kokichi:** No, we’re going to go smash stuff!

**Tenko:** Yeah!

**Kichi:** Join us Mai-chan!

**Maki:**

**Maki:** Fine, let me get my stuff around.

**_Rantaro has come online_ **

**Rantaro:** I assume I’ll be driving

**Kichi:** Yes, please 

**Maki:** Where are we even going?

**Kichi:** A junkyard that’s like an hour or 2 away-

**Rantaro:**

**Maki:**

**Tenko:**

**Kichi:**

**Kichi:** Please..?

**Tenko:** I’ll go-

**Maki:** We’ll miss class but I’m down

**Rantaro:** Fine, but we’re picking up McDonalds

**Kichi:** I’ll pay

**Rantaro:** K, cool, get your asses in the car.

  
  
  
  
  


Kokichi tapped his foot as he waited for the others to show up, he shot a text to the family group chat saying he was skipping. His head jerked up as he heard Rantaro’s car pull up. 

Tenko ripped open the van’s door, “Get in loser we’re going shopping!” Kokichi shook his head fondly before rushing in, instantly going to the backseat. Tenko passed down Rantaro’s phone, “Punch in the directions-” Kokichi quickly punched them in, handing it back to her. 

“Should we tell the class?” Rantaro hummed, “Nah, we can explain when we get back,” Maki nodded, “Let's go get some coffee, Kokichi is paying after all.”

Once they all had their coffee’s the car quickly settled down, Kokichi kept his iced coffee off to the side, he sprawled out before passing out in the back. Seeing Maki doing the same. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Wake up!” Kokichi groaned softly as Tenko shook him awake, Kokichi sat up and rubbed his crusty eyes. “We’re here!” He quickly launched himself up once he heard her, Kokichi quickly scrambled out of the car. Maki handed him a crowbar as he hopped out of the van, he looked over to see Rantaro holding a bat.

Glancing over all of them briefly, noting the bats and crowbars, he grinned. “Time to be dumb teenagers!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Losers Peek[10:45 am]**

**_Mom and 6 others are online_ **

**TiredBiGuy:** Has anyone seen Kokichi

**BuggieBoi:** Gonta worried about friends!

**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** I can't find Tenko…

**PraiseAtua:** Don’t worry Himiko! Atua will find her!

**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** Thank you, Angie…

**PraiseAtua:** Thank Atua!

**Spaceiscool:** I can’t find Maki either!

**Mom:** Amami also isn’t in class

**LesbamPaino:** We should go check the dorms when we get the chance!

**TiredBiGuy:** I can see if we can go now

**TiredBiGuy:** Kiibo is getting anxious…

**Mom:** I’ll ask MonoSuke

**TiredBiGuy:** Thank you Kirumi…

**Mom:** Anytime

**LesbamPaino:** I’ve tried texting them :/

**Spaceiscool:** I’ve tried calling Maki, it goes straight to voicemail!

**Mom:** We can go now

**LesbamPaino:** If they're not in the dorms regroup after!

**Spaceiscool:** Got it!   
  


**TiredBiGuy:** Alright

**Mom:** Alright

**Maaaaaagic Bitch:** Right!

**PraiseAtua:** Understood!

**BuggieBoi:** Gonta understands!

**_TiredBiGuy and 5 others have gone offline_ **

  
  
  
  


Kokichi let out a sigh as he sat down on a patch of grass, they’ve been hitting stuff for hours now… “How’s It going, gays!?” Kokichi took a deep breath as he stood up. “Tenko has run out of things to be angry at…” Tenko sighs as she walks over to him, she looks sweaty and tired. Maki walked around from the corner, she also looked tired. “Agreed.” Rantaro cursed as he tossed up a can and hit it with his bat. “I also agree.”

Kokichi looked at them, “Ready to head back..?” He was meat with an overwhelming yes. So they all piled into the car, this time Maki and Tenko took up the back, Tenko looking slightly flustered as Maki laid her legs on hers. Dumb lesbian. Kokichi sat up in a shotgun, accompanying their driver, Rantaro. 

Kokichi finally pulled out his phone after unplugging it from the car charger. His eyes widen slightly as he looks over all of the messages from his classmates. 

  
  
  
  


**Stop Stealing My Heart![1:53 pm]**

**_Thief and 2 others are online_ **

**Bystander:** Kokichi!   
  


**Detective:** Where are you? 

**Bystander:** I was worried sick! 

**Thief:** A junkyard

**Thief:** Do you guys want anything to eat? 

**Thief:** Were getting Wendy’s

**Bystander:**

**Detective:**

**Detective:** Fries. 

**Bystander:** Shuichi!

**Thief:** KK

**Thief:** Be there in like an hour

**Bystander:** Please be safe… 

**Bystander:** And we're talking about this when you get back!

**Detective:** See you soon

**Thief:** KK! <3!

**Bystander:**

**Bystander:** ...<3

**Detective:** <3

**_Thief and 2 others have gone offline_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Lesbams loves[2:21pm]**

**_Main Lesbam and 2 others are online_ **

**Main Lesbam:** Tenko’s back!   
  


**Magic Bi:** Tenko!

**Religious Pan:** Tenko!

**Magic Bi:** I was worried!

**Religious Pan:** Angie agrees!

**Main Lesbam:** Sorry! Kokichi invited me to go smash stuff!

**Magic Bi:** I’ll forgive you if I can get some cuddles…

**Religious Pan:** And If Angie can get some hugs!

**Main Lesbam:** Okay! Okay!

**Main Lesbam:** Tenko’s on her way!   
  


**Magic Bi:** Then hurry up…

**Religious Pan:** But safely!

**Main Lesbam:** Okay! Be there soon! <3!!!

**Magic Bi:** Love you both… 

**Religious Pan:** Angie loves you guys too!

**Main Lesbam:** Love you both too!!

**Magic Bi:** See you soon…

**Religious Pan:** Bye-Bye!

**Main Lesbam:** Bye!!! <3!   
  


**_Magic Bi and 2 other have gone offline_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**S.S Bi’s [2:21 pm]**

**_Staby and 1 other is online_ **

**Space:** Maki!!!!

**Staby:** Chillout, I’m on my way back now.

**Space:** But I was worried something happened to my sidekick!

**Staby:** Relax, we just went to a junkyard for a bit

**Space:** Oh,

**Staby:** I’m almost back now, so just wait a bit.

**Space:** Okay! Be safe!

**Staby:** Don’t be stupid, of course, I’ll be safe.

**Space:** :D

**_Space and 1 other has gone offline_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kokichi would call this trip successful, he had a good time and even got hugs when he came back! 10/10 worth it even if they got yelled at by half of the class! 

  
  


Kokichi glanced at Shuichi and Kiibo, both cuddled up against both of his sides, “You can yell at me again later… But wanna cuddle for a bit more…” And who were they to deny him of more affection. Kiibo sighed but gave in quickly, “I’m still mad at you for not telling us… You could’ve been hurt…” Kokichi just smiled at them, “Yeah, yeah! I’ll tell you guys next time!” Next to him, Shuichi sighs, tightening his arms around just slightly, “Don’t worry… I wasn’t alone, and I pinky promise to tell you both next time…” Kiibo and Shuichi glanced at each other, before lightly nodding. 

“Okay, Kokichi…” Kokichi gave them a soft smile. 

  
  


Shuichi hums before shuffling closer, Kiibo had already begun drifting off.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kokichi would give this day a 10/10 in his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this before midnight holy shit- I'm actually proud of this chapter too! I also updated the chat names! Remember to have a good night and to drink water! <3 I
> 
> Also, point and laugh at Rantaro, he doesn't have a love interest (yet)
> 
> Losers Peek  
> TiredBiGuy-Shuichi  
> Robo Child/Kii-babes-Kiibo  
> Nimi-Rantaro  
> Mom-Kirumi  
> Maaaaaagic Bitch-Himiko  
> Lesbam-Tenko  
> Loves all cats-Ryoma  
> Newbie-Maki  
> BuggieBoi-Gonta  
> Wrenchfucker-Miu  
> Clown-Kokichi  
> Spaceiscool-Kaito  
> Blonde Bear-Junko  
> SHSL Fangrill-Tsumugi  
> Chat Lurker-Shinguij  
> Praise Atua-Angie  
> LesbamPaino-Kaede 
> 
> Hoes Mad  
> HTG-Kokichi   
> Blonde Bitch-Junko
> 
> Embarrassing Old Brother  
> Kichi-Kokichi  
> Ran-Ran-Rantaro
> 
> The Care Bears But Better  
> Pink bear-Monophaine  
> Loudbear-Monokid  
> Grapebear-Kokichi  
> Quiet-Monodam  
> Papa Bear-Monokuma  
> Bun Bun Bear-Monomi   
> Candy Cane Bear-Monotaro
> 
> Get Together Already  
> TiredBiGuy-Shuichi  
> Robo Child/Kii-babes-Kiibo  
> Nimi-Rantaro  
> Mom-Kirumi  
> Maaaaaagic Bitch-Himiko  
> Lesbam-Tenko  
> Loves all cats-Ryoma  
> Newbie-Maki  
> BuggieBoi-Gonta  
> Wrenchfucker-Miu  
> Clown-Kokichi  
> Spaceiscool-Kaito  
> Blonde Bear-Junko  
> SHSL Fangrill-Tsumugi  
> Chat Lurker-Shinguij  
> Praise Atua-Angie  
> LesbamPaino-Kaede   
> Monokuma-Monokuma
> 
> New Chat  
> Kichi-Kokichi  
> Tenko-Tenko  
> Rantaro-Rantaro  
> Maki-Maki
> 
> Stop Stealing My Heart!  
> Thief-Kokichi   
> Detective-Shuichi  
> Bystander-Kiibo
> 
> Lesbam loves  
> Main Lesbam-Tenko  
> Magic Bi-Himiko  
> Religious Pan-Angie
> 
> Just 2 Bi’s   
> Staby-Maki  
> Space-Kaito


	12. They Have A Fucking Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I agree with the tiny man!” Angie thought for a moment before nodding.
> 
> As they walked they could see the stares, most of confusion, and some annoyance, what are 3 highschoolers doing pushing around a long Furby (with ARMS) in a stroller and a baby bag?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHHHH, TW FOR LONG FURBY????
> 
> Sorry, that this chapter is shorter, I pinky promise the next one will be longer! Maybe...

**Losers Peak[4:32 pm]**

**TiredBiGuy and 4 others are online**

**TiredBiGuy:** Kokichi what the actual fuck is on the couch

**PraiseAtua:** He’s our son~!

**Wrenchfucker:** Don’t talk about our boy like that!!

**Clown:** Shu!!! Don’t talk of our son that way

**TiredBiGuy: ??????**

**Clown:** I got the bright idea to birth to this beautiful boy at 3 am 3 months ago and went to Miu, she said yes and we immediately began to create this beautiful boy!

**Wrenchfucker:** While I was working on em Angie walked in on it and asked if she could help, so we worked on em together!

**PraiseAtua:** Angie worked really hard on the sewing~! She even asked Tsumugi to help her~!

**Clown:** Currently it’s my week to take care of Lu!

**TiredBiGuy:** Why does he have hands???

**Clown:** He has a right to posable thumbs! God Shuichi!

**Wrenchfucker:** Next week it's my turn to take care of Lu!

**PraiseAtua:** Then Angie’s~!

**Clown:** Do you wanna go to the mall? We can try to find him some new clothes!!

**TiredBiGuy: Why does he own clothes?**

**TiredBiGuy: Why does a long Furby need clothes????**

**Wrenchfucker:** To feel pretty!!

**PraiseAtua:** Give Angie a second! She’s grabbing the baby bag and stroller! 

**Wrenchfucker:** Which one?

**PraiseAtua:** The gray one with the small rainbow on the side~!

**Clown:** Grab the matching glasses!

**Wrenchfucker:** Good idea!!

**TiredBiGuy: ?????**

**Clown:** You can come with Shu!   
  


**TiredBiGuy:** **_I'm good here_ **

**Wrenchfucker:** Okay!!

**PraiseAtua:** Angie has everything!

**Clown:** I have the shopping bags and money!   
  


**Wrenchfucker:** I have the car ready! His booster seat is a-okay!

**Clown:** Parent squad! Assemble! 

**_PraiseAtua and 2 others have gone offline_ **

**TiredBiGuy:** I

**TiredBiGuy:** I need a cup of coffee…

**_TiredBiGuy has gone offline_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Atua says we should buy the biggest playpen possible! Lu needs his room to move around after all!” Angie pointed down the baby aisle, earning a glare from a mother passing by. “Hmmm, how about instead we get him a new closet?” Ouma pointed over in the fabric direction, “I agree with the tiny man!” Angie thought for a moment before nodding.

As they walked they could see the stares, most of confusion, and some annoyance, what are 3 highschoolers doing pushing around a long Furby (with ARMS) in a stroller and a baby bag? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Stop Stealing My Heart![5:32 pm]**

**Bystander and 1 other is online**

**Detective:** sleepy... 

**Bystander:** Did you eat the melatonin gummies again?

**Detective:** mhm 

**Detective:** I want cuddles...

**Bystander:** I can provide some cuddles?

**Detective:** Yes pls- 

**Bystander:** Do you wanna cuddle in your room? 

**Detective:** ye, already there

**Bystander:** Be there soon!

**Detective:** <3

**Bystander:** <3

**_Detective and 1 other have gone offline_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Kokichi stepped into his boyfriend's dorm room for the night he was greeted by the sight of his partners cuddling on the bed, a movie playing on a low volume, the only light being the TV. Quickly Kokichi quietly walked over to the bed, scooting behind Kiibo and wrapping his arms around them. 

Kiibo hummed quietly, putting their hand on his head and beginning to run his fingers through their boyfriend’s hair. “How was your time at the mall..?” Kokichi hummed quietly, shuffling closer to the quiet one. “Pretty good, we got to buy Lu a new bed and some clothes…” They both kept their voices low, Shuichi was a pretty heavy sleeper. “That’s good, dear.” Kokichi flushed slightly at the pet name, deciding to hide his face in the crook of their neck. 

Kiibo huffed a slightly proud laugh through their nose, “Where is Lu..?” Kokichi slid down a bit so she could see them, “I handed him off to Miu for tonight, she wanted to give him a check-up…” Kiibo nodded slightly, fingers slowing down as the sleep bore into him, “That's...good..” They yawned. 

  
  


Kokichi smiled, “Naptime..?” Kiibo nodded and pulled Kokichi closer to them, but giving them enough wiggle room to move in case he was uncomfortable. Kokichi was glad for Kiibo and how considerate they were to him. Quickly Kokichi gave both them and Shuichi a peck on the cheek, before snuggling into his partner. 

  
  


“Goodnight Kichi…” “Night Kiibo…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of this chapter was inspired by my need for sleep while the other was spawned from my NEED to make a long Furby. We also learn/confirm some stuff :)
> 
> Sorry, this chapter is late, I have been nonstop tired and wasn't feeling good mentally, also SCHOOL IS A BITCH. 
> 
> Reminder: Drink water and get good sleep,,,, please.


	13. Kokichi Fucking Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied about a long chapter-

**Loser’s Peak[3:20pm]**

**_LesbamPaino and 4 others are online_ **

**LesbamPaino:** KOKICHI OUMA

**LesbamPaino:** YOU DID NOT TELL ME YOU COULD PLAY THE UKULELE

**PraiseAtua:** Kokichi has a musical talent too~!

**SHSL Fangrill:** Ouma can play an instrument?

**Clown:** Uh-

**Clown:** I don’t like the fact that all of the artist talents are here- 

**LesbamPaino:** How long were you planning to hide from us!?

**SHSL Fangrill:** Hiding plainly isn’t nice!   
  


**PraiseAtua:** Kokichi has the gift of Atua on his side~!

**PraiseAtua:** Sometimes he plays in the car on road trips~!

**Clown:** ANGIE

**PraiseAtua:** Nyhaha~!

**LesbamPaino:** WHERE ARE YOU!?!   
  


**Clown:** HIDING FROM A MAD LESBAIN 

**SHSL Fangrill:** I’d check Saihara’s room!

**Clown:** PFFFT-

**Clown:** NO

**LesbamPaino:** Thanks Tsumugi!!

**PraiseAtua:** Angie will miss you Kokichi~!   
  


**Clown:** HELP MEEEEE

**PraiseAtua: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

**Clown:** ANGI

**_Clown has gone offline_ **

**SHSL Fangrill:** Kokichi died!!

**PriaseAtua: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's really short- But! I'm working on a plotline for this fic, like a possible big multi-chapter plotline! So take a mini-chapter while I work on it!
> 
> Remember to take care of yourselves for a bit! Bye Bye!


	14. It's Now Canon <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robo Child: Cuddle until Kokichi gets back..?
> 
> TireBiGuy: Yes. 
> 
> Robo Child and 1 other has gone offline. 
> 
> SHSL Fangrill: *laughs in shipper* 
> 
> SHSL Fangrill has gone offline

Shuichi sighed as he watched Kokichi pace around his room for the seemingly hundredth time in the past hour, at some point he had begun to bite at his nails again… 

“Kichi, please calm down… I’m sure our classmates won’t care.” Kokichi snapped his head over to his boyfriend, finally stopping his pacing. “But this is something big, something huge!” He stalked over to Shuichi, collapsing into the bed. “I don’t want things to change…” Shuichi pulled the shorter into his arms. “It’ll be alright, I’m sure of it, it doesn’t matter who your family is…” Kokichi made a small noise, pulling Shuichi closer. 

“When’s Kii-babes coming back…?” Shuichi smiled, knowing that he wanted to change the subject. “They’re coming back in an hour or two, is there anything you wanna do until then..?” Kokichi hummed, thinking as he rested his head on Shuichi’s chest. “Wanna go to the cafe..?” Shuichi smiled at him and nodded. 

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Kokichi swung his legs lightly under the table, listening to Shuichi as he talked on and on about this new case he was working on, and how he was so close to finishing it. “So who did it?” Shuichi hummed before speaking, “I’m pretty sure it was the mother, as she didn’t have an alibi and was known not to favor him.” Kokichi nodded. “Isn’t this stuff con-” “Shuichi!” Both Shuichi and Kokichi looked over to see Kaito waving his arms at him, running over quickly. 

**  
  
**

“Bro! What are you doing!?” “H-huh-” Kaito panted as he came to a stop in front of their table. “Why would you do this, man!? Does your relationship with Kiibo mean nothing!?” “Eh..?” Kaito glared at Shuichi “Why would you cheat on Kiibo like this??” Kokichi slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to prevent his laughter from escaping. Shuichi also looked like he was going to laugh. “Wh-What’s so funny!” Kokichi just burst out laughing at Kaito, “O-Oh my god! You are so dumb!” Shuichi’s chuckles joining him soon. 

**  
  
**

“What!?” Shuichi’s laughs soon calm down, “K-Kaito, we’re all in a relationship, Kiibo is 100% okay with this.” Kaito just stood there, stone-faced. “...What” Kokichi snorted in response. “We’re all dating! Numb-skull!” “Oh... OH!” Kokichi slowly clapped. “Have you told anyone else yet!?” Shuichi shook his head, “We’ve just decided to let people find out when they find out, we haven’t really been putting in an effort to hide it.” Kokichi nodded. 

“Huh… Cool!” And that’s how Kaito ended up joining them.

**  
  
  
  
  
  
**

“Kii-babes!!!” Kiibo nearly fell when Kokichi flung himself at them, only barely managing to stay standing. Kiibo laughed, “Hello to you too!” Kokichi quickly clung to Kiibo, “Alright, alright!” Kiibo returned the hug. “C’mon!! Shuichi is waiting out front for us!!” Kokichi quickly dragged Kiibo out of the waiting room, letting them give a quick wave goodbye to the doctor. 

Shuichi gave them a quick peck on the cheek when they entered the car, much to Kiibo’s delight. 

**  
  
  
  
**

**Loser’s Peak [4:38 pm]**

**_TiredBiGuy and 5 others are online_ **

**Clown:** We’ve successfully collected Kii-babes!!

**Robo Child:** Thank you both for coming and getting me!

**TiredBiGuy:** No problem, anytime Kiibo.

**Robo Child:** <3

**TiredBiGuy:** <3

**Clown:** <3

**Wrenchfucker:** GAAAAAAY

**Nimi:** Did you finally confess? 

**Wrenchfucker:** KAEDE OWES ME 20 BUCKS!!!

**Wrenchfucker:** WOOOOOO

**Robo Child:** You made a bet!?

**Nimi:** Almost all of the class, against the other years. 

**Nimi:** Hell yeah, Hinata owes me 200. 

**Clown:** HA!

**TiredBiGuy:** Even Kaede??? Mom????

**Nimi:** Mhm

**Clown: PFFFT**

**Clown:** FsjabjfBBfbh

**TiredBiGuy:** Kichi please…

**Robo Child:**

**Wrenchfucker:** BOTTOM! COME OVER WE GETTING ICE CREAM!

**Clown:** HELL YEAH!

**_Wrenchfucker and 1 other has gone offline_ **

**Nimi:** I have to drive them. 

**_Nimi has gone offline._ **

**Robo Child:** Cuddle until Kokichi gets back..?

**TireBiGuy:** Yes. 

**_Robo Child and 1 other has gone offline._ **

**SHSL Fangrill:** *laughs in shipper* 

**_SHSL Fangrill has gone offline_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the plot/idea finally worked out! It even involves my own fears! Yay! :)


	15. This isn't a chapter, I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW Uh,,, vent?

I’m sure most of you have noticed that I haven’t updated this week, that’s because I’m starting my hiatus. A lot of stuff in my personal life has been getting me down and getting in the way of writing, my grades have dropped so much, I keep questioning my gender identity once again (they/them). and I have been utterly stressed with my writing. It takes me so much effort to write a chapter that it has me spiraling. I absolutely hate my old works, even ones that others love. The more I push myself to write the more I have been hating it. I absolutely love writing for you all but I seriously need a break, I feel like a failure when I can’t write for long or have a large amount of writing, I keep putting off chapter writing until the dead of night on upload day. I have no clue when I am coming back, I promise that It won’t be over a month but I might come back next year. I will work on a re-write (maybe) over the hiatus, and I might post a one-shot or two. I will ABSOLUTELY be continuing to respond to comments, that brings me so much inexplicable joy, and conversating with you all is really sweet and fun. I apologize for the ramble, thank you for reading. 

-Author.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing that I will be back in January, thanks for (potentially) understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Chatfic Names!
> 
> I don't get paid enough for this. 
> 
> GrapeDispearBear - Kokichi  
> TiredBiGuy - Shuichi  
> Newbie - Maki  
> BuggieBoi - Gonta  
> Robo Child - Kiibo  
> Wrenchfucker - Miu  
> Spaceiscool - Kaito  
> Maaaaaagic bitch - Himiko  
> Lesbam - Tenko  
> Loves all cats - Ryoma  
> Mom - Kirumi
> 
> The Care Bear Knock-Offs. 
> 
> Money Bear - Monosuke  
> Pink Bear - Monophaine  
> Loud Bear - Monokid  
> Not Bear Boy - Kokichi


End file.
